


The Devil's Hands Make Light Work

by twisted_fiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Delinquent!Levi, Demons AU, Dubious Morality, Eren being naked all the time, Fic Status - Completed, First time with a man, Gore, M/M, Modern AU, Scars, Sexual Tension, Slums, Thug Life, Underground, Violence, demon!Eren - Freeform, demon!Eren x Levi, ereri, hellfiend!Eren, learning, learning scent, mates au, snk demons au, thug!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_fiction/pseuds/twisted_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hell locks up one of their own, it's always for a damned good reason. Eren has been alive for longer than most of his brothers, but he's still as restless as a newborn fiend. For the safety of his kin and for Hell itself, the millennia old demonic being was sealed away in a prison of fire and pain, a place where agony consumes any and all thought, leaving no chance to escape. But there is a catch, as there always is with demons. The one and only way to release a sealed hellfiend involves bloodshed and a pure heart.</p><p>Five hundred years after the agony began, Eren feels a sharp pull that reaches into his very being and yanks him straight out of the pit of fire. But it's hard to tell which is the most shocked, Eren or his unlikely saviour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under The Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754893) by [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house). 



> Un-beta'd. Give me a shout if you spot any horrifying typos.

Down in the darkest pits of Hell...

As if there could be any darkness in a realm consumed by heat and fire. There was no escape from the light, not darkness, no ice, just bone melting heat everywhere. And for Eren it was home, had been for so many thousands of years now. After a while the cage of fire grew boring, and yet there was no escape.

What the demon wouldn't give for a dark little corner to hide away in..but the fire was his only option.

Down in the darkest pits...of Hell. For a start, Hell wasn't down anywhere. It wasn't below the Earth or above it, it wasn't a far off place nestled in the stars, nor a kingdom built in the midst of a dying star. The kingdom of Hell, shabby as it was, existed in a perfect mirror of the space of Earth, sheltered a few fractions of an inch away from reality, just enough to keep the living, breathing creatures safe from the hellfire.

So there was no going down to get to Hell, and certainly no dark, dank pits waiting there in welcome.

The phrase made Eren smirk, or it had before his every thought had been consumed by the soul-altering agony that was his punishment. His crime? Being restless. A creature as powerful as Eren was obviously feared, but when he started to grow agitated after being trapped in Hell for so long, his brothers began to fear for their own lives, pitiful as they were.

It had taken a thousand of his kin to get the teal-eyed demon still enough for an incantation to be passed, sealing him away in liquid flame for eternity. One thing remained the same: no matter how many days, years, decades passed...the pain never grew any less. If anything, it worsened. The flames licked at Eren's skin, ate up his tail, gnawed his bones to brittle shells, sizzled his flesh into nothingness. And yet his form never changed. This was a prison of the mind, designed to hold the complete attention of the prisoner so that the thought of escape would never even cross their mind. The demon boy had no idea how long he had been trapped there. A minute? A lifetime? A thousand lifetimes? All he could acknowledge was the pain in each and every one of the cells that made his being, the sensation that felt like he was being ripped apart piece by tiny piece.

It had, in actuality, been five hundred and two years, one month and five days since Eren had been trapped in this living hell. Pun intended. And on the eighteenth hour of that fifth day...the soul-crushing agony evaporated as though it had never been.

Teal eyes blinked open, wide in surprise, framed by brows that were furrowed in confusion. It became apparent to Eren exactly how long it had been since his punishment had been cast, but that was not important.

What was truly important, truly interesting, was...why had his punishment ceased so suddenly? When a creature gets sealed away, it is an eternal judgement. There is no getting out of it. But Eren was out of it now, blinking around at the scorching ground on which he sat, staring up at the red sky that shimmered with how hot it was.

His body jerked suddenly, a jolt identifying itself in his gut, and the force of it had the brunette lurching forward. He caught himself on his hands and knees, gasping at the sudden pressure that seemed to have made its home in his core.

What was this? Some new kind of punishment? Had he not suffered enough for committing no crime at all?

The pressure tightened then, wrenching him forward yet again, and Eren gave a surprised grunt. It didn't hurt...there was no pain to this feeling. But it was new...and odd. He wasn't sure if he liked it, whatever _it_ was.

Eren felt it building, knew that whatever was coming would only give him one chance to obey. Thankfully, the brunette was immensely curious about this new sensation. If it wanted to take him somewhere then he was eager to go. Feeling the pressure build to its peak, the demon's eyes blew wide as he was ripped suddenly from the sweltering heat of Hell, feeling as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. It was so delightfully different from the fire he was used to that the boy laughed, breathless, as he was pulled closer to a pinpoint of light. Eren could see it, a fading blue orange of sky that was calling him out, and he let himself be yanked along. There was no wind in this void, and yet his limbs and hair flew back with the force and speed of his travelling. Five seconds was all it would take before he got his hands on the edge of that opening, five seconds before he learned just what the fuck was going on...four...three...two...

...one.

 

“Shit.”

A gloomy looking alleyway appeared even more desolate than usual with its new coating of red. Six bodies were strewn about the narrow lane, hidden from sight as it was behind an old run-down restaurant and an abandoned barber shop. Amidst the corpses there stood one living, breathing man...his only weapons the fists clenched at his sides. Shaking, grey eyes came back into focus and grew steadily wider.

He had blacked out again...only this time the result had been deadly.

“Shit... _shit_.”

Levi was the human's name, owner of the black-haired, pale-skinned, lithe little body that was responsible for ending six lives.

Not that they had been the most worthy lives.

Six grown men attacking one guy? Practically a kid no less? As far as the raven's conscience was concerned, the scumbags deserved getting the shit beaten out of them. But he hadn't meant to kill them...couldn't even remember doing it. But his hands were marred with scarlet and there wasn't another soul in sight. There was no denying it; Levi had killed these men.

He had been through tough shit before, fighting for his life every other day of the week, stealing food, a little money here and there when there was no other way. All the raven wanted was a little peace in this wretched life, and instead he got violence and terror with a side helping of poverty. Just what every twenty year old needs. And Levi was _barely_ twenty.

But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was what the fuck was he supposed to do with a pile of corpses? Horrible...mutilated corpses...

One had a knife embedded in its left eye, but the blade was not Levi's so he could only assume that he had gotten the weapon from this man somehow and turned it against him. Another fellow was impaled on a metal pipe and one more had his eyes torn out. There were ears missing, bones broken so badly that they had punctured the skin, and blood...blood _everywhere_.

Levi felt sick. He felt filthy.

The raven knew he couldn't leave them here, one of the fuckers was bound to have his DNA on them and Levi couldn't afford to have the police tailing him. He could...shit, maybe he could burn the bodies? Char them beyond recognition, remove as much of the evidence as possible? Maybe remove their teeth?

The fact that he was even considering any of this made the raven's stomach turn and he had an overwhelming urge to throw up.

Just when Levi thought his evening couldn't get any more fucked up, a low rumbling started up beneath his feet.

“The fuck?” The raven hissed, fearing an earthquake.

There had never been on in Trost before, but new shit happened every day. Or at least that's what the optimistic fuckers told themselves. Levi dashed for the open doorway of the empty building behind him, standing under the frame with the intention of waiting out the threat. He still had to deal with this mess...this fucked up mess.

The rumbling got louder and louder, shaking the very earth beneath the raven's feet, but he learned quickly enough that this was no earthquake when the air of the alley seemed to erupt into flames spontaneously, the fire roaring and so hot that Levi stumbled back with a shout.

What the fuck was happening?

 

Mate...the pull in his gut, the force tugging his entire being...it was mate.

Eren had understood in that last second before he was spat out into a world of damp ground and chilly air, the most delightful contrast to everything he had known up until that point.

There was only one thing that could have possibly pulled him free of his torture, free from Hell itself. The only way to free a sealed demon was through a summoning. But not just an ordinary summoning, this needed only an offering of violent sacrifice, blood that was shed through only the purest of human intention.

And that human would become the demon's mate, their master in the creature's new world.

In that one second, that agonisingly slow second of time, Eren could not wait to meet his mate. The universe had chosen a creature just for him, someone strong enough to set him free. He wondered what they would look like? What their name would be?

And then the second passed and the brunette was birthed into his new world. He felt the heat of hellfire catching up to him, the prison itself trying to call him back, but it was too late now.

Eren was free.

The flames belched out of the gap between world, searing the very air with its blistering heat, but the golden fire was swallowed back up in a moment as the gap closed, sealing off the worlds once more.

Holding the crouch that he had entered the new world in, Eren inhaled. First with his nose, getting a good lungful of cooling air. There were so many scents here, moss, grime, wet stone, rotting wood, rust and the copper tang of blood. His tail twitched at the onslaught of smells.

Looking up at last, teal eyes blinked open wide and took in his surroundings while he began breathing through his mouth, tasting the carnage of the kills on his tongue.

This was simply beautiful. Eren hadn't seen this much red in over a thousand years and he had missed the colour, only ever having a pastel version that had been the sky over his head. The demon boy looked up now, taking in the sky above him now and marvelling at the shades there. There was fading blue, darkening purple and the most vibrant ribbons of orange and gold lining peach coloured clouds, tinged that way by the sunset. Eren couldn't see the sun from here and he clambered to his feet, intending to dive up the wall itself to find that glowing ball of fire, when a sound stopped him.

It was just a little noise, a tiny scuffle of stone underfoot. The brunette whipped around with a grin and a feral snarl, darting through the gore and the corpses and diving through a dark opening into a stone structure. His hand closed about a throat and Eren slammed the intruder into the bricks behind him, tail snaking around a thin wrist to pin this stranger to the wall, listening to the sound of shock and pain that left the mortal's mouth.

That sound...that pained gasp, Eren reeled back in an instant when he found that he recognised it. He had never met this human before, but that one sound was enough to let the demon boy know who it was he had been attacking.

Eren had found his mate.

The brunette staggered back out of the building and dropped into a respectful crouch, bowing his head. His tail swished back behind his body anxiously. He had fucked up, attacking his own rescuer.

“Forgive me, mistress. I could not see you.” The youthful-looking demon glanced up with a little smile that spelled hope and shining eyes, eager to get his sight on his human. “Why do you linger in the shadows? You have nothing to fear from me.”

The figure in the darkened building stumbled and Eren had to fight back the urge to rush forward and help them. He had to wait, had to show his respect. His mistress would not want a demon who could not be obedient and wait for her.

A muttered curse sounded and the human crept out of the shadows with a fierce scowl on their face.

Eren blinked, his lips parting in surprise.

A man. Quite a small man at that. The human was petite, but the brunette detected muscle hiding beneath his clothes. Black hair framed the human's sharp features, his eyes a beautiful shade of storm grey that held almost invisible traces of blue.

He was like nothing that the demon had ever seen before...and he was completely unexpected.

“Who the fuck are you?” The raven rasped, rubbing at his throat with a wince as he eyed the crouching demon sceptically. “And why the shit are you naked?”

Eren blinked again...and then again, taken off guard.

_Master_ , not mistress. This petite mortal was undoubtedly his mate. The demon would be lying to himself if he said that he had been expecting anything other than a female. He himself was male, and therefore the boy had always assumed that he would be paired off with a woman. That was the way things usually worked. Eren had never given much thought to the chance that he would be rescued by a male. Although considering the requirement of violence to free him, the brunette supposed that a male was a more likely candidate. He corrected himself, not at all disappointed. If this was the human that the universe had sent him, then it had done so for a good reason.

The boy blinked again when he registered his mate's questions, glancing quickly at himself. He was not shy, but the crouch he was currently adopting didn't do much to shield his body. The fact that his human was wearing clothes should have tipped the demon off that perhaps prancing about in naught but his skin would not be acceptable.

But he had been so excited to see his mate that the thought of searching for clothes hadn't even crossed his mind.

“Does my form offend you?” Eren asked, tucking his tail around his body to make himself look smaller, less intimidating. “I'm sorry, but we don't have any use for garments in Hell.”

The raven blinked, looking even more confused. “Hell?”

“Yes, master.” The boy nodded.

“What? What the fuck are you talking-” the raven froze up suddenly, looking around at something over the brunette's shoulder.

Eren glanced back, curious to see whatever was making his mate pale so much, and found nothing but the sacrifice spread out over the ground.

“What's the matter?” The demon asked, turning back to his human. His human, that was right. Eren still had to learn this mortal's name. “What can I call you?” The brunette asked right after his first question.

The raven swayed a little, looking rather unwell. It stirred a sudden worry in the demon boy's chest, something that he had not felt in...longer than he could actually recall.

“Master?” The brunette's tail swished anxiously when the raven remained silent. “Are you ill?”

Staring down at the boy, the raven's eyes looked almost lost. “You,” he paused, swallowed, licked his lips nervously, “...you're honestly not going to mention the massacre back there?”

“Hmm?” The brunette cast another look over his shoulder, smiling. “Oh, you did a lovely job.” He complimented the raven's work, turning back to find his mate staring at him with something akin to fear.

It caused an unpleasant wrongness to settled in Eren's belly. His human should never be afraid of his mate.

“Master?” Eren leaned forward a little, a worried crease furrowing his brow. “What's wrong? Why do you look at me with such ill favour?”

Grey eyes slitted, alarmed, and the raven took a step back.

“What the fuck are you?”

The brunette frowned again, leaning forwards to crawl after his slowly retreating human. “I'm yours.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” The petite male inhaled sharply when his back met with the stone of the building behind him, cutting off his retreat. “You just walked over a pile of murdered fuckers, choked me, and now you're telling my you're mine? Are you a nutcase?”

Eren paused, rising up to stand properly. He scratched at the side of his neck with a confused look. “You mean...you didn't save me on purpose?”

The raven blinked. “Save you?”

Ah...so that was what was going on. Understanding washed over the brunette as he processed the raven's words, his reactions thus far. This mortal had had no intention of freeing Eren by killing these people. The whole thing had been an accident. For whatever reason, this human being had murdered six of his own race and inadvertently summon one of the most powerful demons in Hell. And all by mistake.

Eren laughed. His shoulders shook with the force of it, little tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

“You mean you honestly had no idea that you would be summoning a demon to your world?” The brunette threw his head back with a bark of laughter, clutching at his stomach. “That's even better!”

The demon boy's laughter continued for a moment, but when he stopped snickering at last the raven-haired human was still standing there with wide eyes and a far off look on his face. Eren smiled fondly, recognising the panic in those grey orbs. His human must have been quite traumatised by his own actions, having managed to take down six of his own kind with barely any injury to himself.

Well then, Eren would help his master.

Padding over to the shell-shocked mortal, the brunette brought up his hands to cradle the man's head, running a thumb along an angular jaw.

“You're pretty for a man.” The boy commented, burning eyes roving over the black-haired male's face, his form, with an approving flare in their gaze. “I never expected to be attracted to someone else with a penis,” Eren admitted with a sheepish chuckle, shrugging, “but I never thought I'd be free either.”

The raven stood stock still, other than a slight swaying, and his eyes were almost unfocused.

A soft smile curved the brunette's mouth. “For that, I thank you. I'll take good care of you, master.”

The demon boy stroked a comforting hand through black locks once before stepping closer. He ducked his head, big teal eyes seeking out bleary storm-coloured orbs. Looking deep into the human's grey eyes, Eren let his focus draw in, pinpointing it right down into those gloomy gunmetal depths.

“Tell me your name, please.” The boy said gently, waiting to see if his trance would work on the raven.

Blinking, the smaller male's mouth barely moved as he spoke.

“Levi.” The raven answered without hesitation and Eren shivered.

Levi...the name rolled right through the demon boy's being, making him shudder from his toes all the way to his shoulders. There was something so very right about that name and it felt good to have a title for this human, his rescuer.

Eren smiled; his subtle magic was working. The brunette did not want to have to go inside Levi's head to learn about him, so this simple trick would do. Similar to hypnotism, this magic only loosened a human's focus so that they were more willing to cough up answers to questions. Something told the brunette that his Levi would be unwilling to speak with him about anything, so he had resorted to a charm. Eren had only the intention of finding out a few details, just to discover how best to help his master.

“What happened here?” The demon asked, keeping his voice soft, gentle.

This spell worked best if the caster maintain a non-confrontational tone. If the mortal felt threatened, they could slip free of the enchantment.

“I killed them.” Levi answered.

Eren couldn't have stopped himself from smiling if he'd wanted to.

“Why did you do that?” The boy asked.

Grey eyes blinked once. “They attacked me.”

A low growl rumbled in the brunette's chest at that, a bubbling fury building in his core. How dare anyone attack his master? But pride swelled up in the demon when he remembered that this mortal had been able to defend himself from those filthy dogs even without Eren's help. What a capable little mate he had.

“They will pay. I promise.” Eren vowed, struggling not to turn and rip the corpses of those bastard mortals to pieces.

He wanted to grind them into paste and feed them to wild dogs, wanted to build a crown from their bones and set it atop his human's head.

“They're dead.” Levi informed the brunette.

“I know they are,” Eren managed to smile, pulling himself from darker thoughts, “you took care of that, clever master.”

A flash passed through stormy eyes and the brunette recognised it in a heartbeat. Uncertainty.

Levi confirmed as much when he began to speak again, still in a trance. “I don't know what to-”

“Hush...” Eren pulled the dazed raven against him, arms wrapping about the smaller male's shoulders in a warm embrace, “I'll take care of everything, you just leave it to me, master.”

 

Levi came to a few moments later and the sight that welcomed him back to consciousness was one of the most horrifying things that the raven had ever witnessed. He had not dreamed the tailed creature that had sprung forth from fire and offered himself up. The beast was there, still naked as a baby...but covered with blood.

Eren...that was the thing's name...was busy tearing into the carcass of one of the corpses. Hands clawed now and tearing away at flesh, the brunette's mouth bit great chunks from one of the stiffs' shoulders, swallowing without so much as chewing. The slippery red liquid was all over his body, in the boy's hair, smeared on his face, dripping from his hands, all over the slender tail that curled around stiffening limbs as Eren fed. Even his balls and flaccid cock, bobbing on clear display, dipped into the dripping flesh, slipping against bleeding wounds as the demon slithered and feasted. The brunette's eyes were wide, brighter than the fire from before, and there was a crazed look to them. Eren's movements were jerky, too fast for any normal human being, and it was difficult to keep up with how he moved. All that Levi could really tell was that the tailed boy was eating...and it sickened him.

Levi noticed that he couldn't even see two of the bodies any more. Had Eren really eaten them? Both of them? Completely?

The raven gave a start when those brilliant eyes turned on him and the brunette smiled a bloodstained smile, darting over to where the smaller male sat like some overgrown pup.

“Just give me a little longer, master, and I'll have this mess cleaned up.” Eren murmured, crawling into the raven's lap with a smile.

Levi managed not to gag when the brunette nuzzled his face against his cheek, the action tender but disgusting as it smeared blood across pale skin. Eren looked distressed when he pulled back, eyes landing somewhere on the raven's face.

“Oh, I didn't think...I didn't mean to get you dirty, master.” The boy ducked his head, emitting a wave of heat for a moment and the blood on his skin evaporated into nothing, leaving him spotless. Eren leaned in close again. “Let me clean you up.”

The raven was completely frozen as the youthful-looking demon slid the warm wetness of his tongue against his cheek. Eren lapped gently until any and all traces of red were removed from the smaller male's face, but he didn't stop there. Instead, the raven felt something smooth wrap around his wrist, looking down and starting at the sight of the boy's tail lifting his arm up. Eren's tail was the same colour as the rest of his skin, like honey and cinnamon, but at the tip there was a tuft of silken, downy fuzz that was the same rich brown colour as the boy's hair. Lifting the raven's wrist, Eren took hold of the smaller male's forearm and started to lick at his fingers. Levi could only stare as the boy licked his palm clean, and then the back of his hands, before taking each of his fingers inside the heat of his mouth to suck. It was clumsy, graceless, and Levi was certain that this creature was simply trying to clean its master. This couldn't have been a seduction attempt even if the raven had wanted it to be. Which he didn't. But it was hard not to make the connection with Eren's wide eyes staring oh-so-innocently into his, all the while sucking his fingers, curling that soft tongue around the digits in his mouth.

Christ, Levi was so completely fucked. He must have gone mad, first killing half a dozen flesh and blood human beings (even if they had been scum of the earth human beings) and now trying not to think about blow jobs while a fucking demon from Hell licked him clean.

God help him. If there even was a God at this point.

“There,” Eren said after finishing with the raven's other hand, smiling at the human, “that's better.”

And with that the brunette gave Levi's cheek a playful lick and scrambled straight back for the corpses to resume his work.

Who the fuck was this kid?

It didn't matter, Levi told himself, because all of this was insane. He was insane, and that brat was probably a complete nutter too. He had to get out of here before it was too late.

 

Eren was busy swallowing a mouthful of some mortal's thigh when he heard the sound of feet pattering quietly down the alley. Levi probably thought he was being silent as a mouse, but the brunette had exceptional hearing. He only smiled, not bothering to turn away from his meal. No doubt the raven was still shocked about this whole ordeal, some time alone would do him some good. Besides, Eren still had to clear up the rest of these bodies. It took him some time, but he delighted in every snap of bone and crunch of cartilage. It was doubly satisfying knowing that these beasts disguised as men had tried to harm his little mate, and had paid the ultimate price for their foolishness.

Levi...what a glorious chance that this human had happened to get the ritual just right. Such a clever thing, and he hadn't even been trying. Eren's heart leapt at the thought of having a creature like Levi as a mate. Well, they weren't mates yet. Eren would still have to claim him, bond him, but that could wait for a little while. First he wanted to make sure that the raven understood what was happening. Bonding could be quite traumatic when not performed properly and Eren had no desire to cause his human any discomfort.

The process of mating was simple, of course, although Eren had never mated a male before. He would have to practice before performing the bonding ritual. That too was quite simple, involving the placement of several claiming bites. This was to mark his human as his, as mate, and to demonstrate his claim to any other creature that saw Levi. The bites could be placed anywhere, but Eren wanted to make sure that he chose the perfect places. One mark would not be enough, he would need to bite the raven several times before his own nature would be satisfied, and Levi would need to be able to appreciate the marks just as much as the demon.

Eren wasn't sure how exactly he was going to mate his human...the thought was a little confusing, but he could always ask Levi about it. The demon boy already knew that his human must favour men over women, or else the universe wouldn't have bothered bringing them together. It was Eren's job to adapt, to please, so obviously he would be pleasing this man from now on.

And Eren didn't mind that one little bit. Of all the people to save him, Levi was quite attractive. The brunette could have been pulled from Hell by some chubby truck driver with a penchant for little boys for all he knew, and yet here he was being gifted this raven-haired beauty.

Speaking of which, Eren really should hurry up so that he could get back to his little mate.

It took twenty minutes for the brunette to consume all of the feast that his human had left behind for him and the demon boy just lay in the drying blood for a while, humming happily at the full feeling in his belly. Physically there was no change, but he could feel his body full of energy, feeling sluggish from feeding so much after so long. It was a pleasant, warm feeling.

But he was wasting time.

Getting to his feet, the brunette padded away from the alley towards the far end, following the scent of his mate that he could detect in the air, on the ground, lighting him up from the inside. His skin flushed, burning hot for a moment to rid himself of the blood and gore that marred his skin. Levi had already not reacted well to him, arriving in such a state would no doubt only distress his master further.

One he was clean, Eren turned to look back over his shoulder, eyeing the pool of splattered scarlet that still remained in the street. He exhaled through his nose, fixing his eyes on that patch of colour.

“ _Ignite_.”

A sound like an explosion erupted in the air as a wall of fire shot up from the alley. Eren blinked, exhaling through his nose in disdain. He really had to work on controlling his spells. All he had wanted to do was burn away the damned blood and now the whole alleyway was on fire. Teal eyes rolled and the brunette turned to look ahead, marching off and leaving the gaping crater that had appeared in the middle of the buildings, full of dripping molten metal and glowing red bricks. The mortals could take care of this, Eren had more important places to be.

“Levi...I'm coming.”


	2. Seek and Serve

A sound like thunder splitting the air had the raven-haired male stumbling, spinning in time to see a great surge of orange and blue flames burst into the sky. There was no way that that was an accident, nor some natural occurrence. It had to be Eren.

Was he finished eating all those bodies?

Was he angry?

Was that fire a show of rage when the demon had found his mate gone?

Levi did not have an answer for his own questions, so he turned on his heel and kept running. There were people beginning to come out of their houses, probably curious about the explosion, but the raven didn't pay them nay mind. A few pairs of eyes wandered to the sight of a ragged young man running away from the direction of the sudden kaboom, but no one followed after the petite male.

Levi ran and he ran, ducking through side streets to avoid being seen. There were still risks out there, still people that he didn't want to be seen by, and just because he was fleeing from a creature who said he was from Hell did not mean that the raven could let his guard down.

The way to his home was crafty and involved jumping a lot of fences. Then again, this was cheap side. Not a lot of people were going to care that much if they spotted a youngster darting through their backyard. The most the raven had to worry about was the occasional dog or a newspaper being thrown at him by the more rowdy individuals.

Making it to his destination at last, Levi scurried inside through a hole in the wall and pushed a worn bookcase in front of the opening. He then proceeded to slump to the floor, landing on the old mattress where he slept most nights.

The raven's home was a gloomy place, a run down old house that had been abandoned for years. This was the place where the raven kept all his possessions, although he had to leave the house for things as simple as using the bathroom or showering.

Levi had recently discovered that his closest neighbour, a reasonably wealthy man by the name of Reeves, was away from his big house between the hours of eight o'clock in the morning and nine o'clock at night. Whatever his job was, it kept him very busy, and there was no one else about in the house left empty. So the raven had taken to breaking in every second day to _borrow_ the man's bathroom. He was always careful, never staying for too long. He got in, took a brief shower just to get the grime off his skin, and then left after making sure that everything was in its proper place. Once or twice the raven had sneaked a glass of milk from the man's fridge and pinched a few tins of fish and canned beans from his pantry, but those had been desperate times.

Nowadays the raven had even started growing a simple vegetable garden in the grassy backyard of the old house in which he took shelter. There wasn't much aside from spinach, beans and some carrots, but it had been better than nothing.

As Levi lay on his back, staring up at the cracking paint of the ceiling above him, his heart refused to stop racing in his chest. He could feel each beat rattling against his ribcage.

_Ba bump, ba bump, ba bump..._

What the hell had happened to him today? First a fist fight with one of the lads down by the station for crossing into his 'territory' as the little shit had put it, then getting jumped by half a dozen assholes on the way back to his house. But what was more worrying was the fact that he had blacked out for the whole fight...and yet still won. It wasn't a new thing; Levi had had several blackouts in his lifetime and all of them occurred in violent situations. The first had happened when he was saving a friend from some old creep when the guy had tried to drag the young girl around the back of a van. Levi had taken one step after them and the next thing he remembered was staring at his own bloodied fists and the old fucker had been lying at his feet, beaten half to death. It had only happened a few times since then, but the raven always had to be careful. He never knew when he would fade out and lose himself.

And it had happened again today. Only this was the first time that anyone had actually died under his hands. Sure, the raven-haired youth had been in plenty of fights, had stabbed a few guys, had bashed some thugs to bloody pulps before.

But he never killed. Killing just wasn't something that the raven had ever wanted. He knew he was violent, but to have this happen...what kind of a person did that make him? What special kind of fucked up monster was he really?

A wave of fatigue settled in and as much as Levi tried to stay awake, he was asleep in moments.

 

“Poor thing, all tuckered out from your big day?” A silky voice crooned gently, familiar in the back of the raven's mind. “That's alright, I'll keep watch while you rest.”

It hadn't been too hard to find Levi, not with the raven's scent pulling Eren along. It tingled in his nose, made his body tremble, and the brunette vowed that he would find his little mate if only to learned his scent better. Tracking was something that the demon boy hadn't done in millennia and it was thrilling to chase the smell of his human through the town.

Not a single soul could see him; Eren was a sight that only Levi alone was permitted to witness. Unless of course the brunette decided otherwise, or if the raven ordered Eren to reveal himself to others. The demon boy scampered along pathways, darting along the stretches of roads and swerving between cars. He fought off the urge to simply stand in the path of an oncoming car just to cause a little carnage. But he resisted – his goal was to find his mate, not stir up trouble. Not yet.

Teal eyes darted around, taking in the sights of the other humans living in this town. There were a lot of them, many of which who were heading towards the place that was steadily smoking away thanks to Eren's spell. Oh well, they would find nothing. Not a single piece of information that could lead them to Levi.

Eren congratulated himself on a job well done, pleased that he had been able to help his master already. Maybe once he caught up with the raven they could talk about the mating bond? It wasn't that sex was the only thing on the demon's mind, just that he was a little unsure of how to proceed with his mate being of the same sex as himself. Eren was sure that things would be simpler than he thought, but he wanted to discuss it with Levi just the same. The thing was, if Eren could mate his human in a certain expanse of time then he would be dragged right back down into the flaming caverns of Hell. And no doubt his kin would turn on him in an instant, wanting to return him to the seal. And the brunette was only just tasting freedom, he wanted to stay, wanted to remain by his mate's side.

But first he had to find him.

Following the scent led the brunette to a run down looking establishment...a house that did not look fit for living in. But Levi's scent pulled him towards it, so the demon crept nearer to examine the place. It smelled of damp timber and moss, not at all a pleasant place for a human to live even if the smells rather appealed to the brunette. The house was nestled in greenery and overgrown flora, separated a little ways from the other houses in the area.

Eren had to climb up to a window to find a way inside after discovering a blocked gap in the wall. Levi had shoved something in front of it and without knowing the reason for this the brunette decided that it was best to find another place to enter. He slipped in through a window, closing the dirty glass behind him, and crept down the wall to the floor where he landed in a crouch.

Along with the smell of dank timber, Levi's scent was everywhere. Teal eyes spied the raven's petite figure passed out on an uncomfortable-looking mattress and the boy's heart softened as he approached. Eren knelt by Levi's head, his tail swishing up to stroke under the raven's chin, and the demon boy cooed sweet nothings to ease the smaller male's sleep.

The raven shifted, rolling until his forehead pressed against the brunette's knee and Eren smiled, brushing soft hair out of the human's face to watch him sleep. Sleeping was not something that demons did, although they could go into a coma-like trance to heal and recover after nasty battles.

No enemies came to bother them and when Levi was finally stirring again, the sky was dark. Eren guessed that it was around the twentieth hour of the day by then, night time. He had not experienced a darkened sky before and had left Levi's side for a moment to see the stars. Tiny little pinpricks of light, they were, like little diamonds scattered across a sheet of velvet. Eren wanted to reach up and grab a handful of them, present them to his mate as a gift, dip them in gold and crown his human king of the whole damned world.

Coming back to his stretching raven-haired human, the brunette crouched in time for grey eyes to blink open.

“JESUS FUCKNG CHRIST!”

Eren yelped when a leg swung out at him, catching the boy across the face when the raven kicked out in panic. Levi scrambled for the far side of the room, away from the exit unfortunately, and turned with a sneer to find a way out. But he paused when a muffled curse sounded.

Grey eyes snapping over to the source of the sound, Levi's eyebrows shot up to find Eren sitting on the floor, folded in on himself and cradling his head with a whimper. Teal eyes squinted over at the raven.

“What was that for?” The boy complained.

For a long moment Levi just stared at the kid, his left eye twitching irritably. This brat sure had some nerve.

“You were watching me sleep!” The raven exclaimed suddenly, waving an incredulous hand in the boy's direction. “Nude!”

Eren didn't even look guilty, rocking onto his hands and knees to settle over his folded legs, hands resting over his knees.

“I was making sure that you were safe.” The brunette defended, bristling. “You didn't have to kick me like that. I do feel pain you know. At least when you're concerned.”

“Put some clothes on!” Levi snapped, unable to focus on conversation with the demon's junk so casually on display.

Eren shrugged, scratching idly at his arm. “I don't have any.”

“Find some!”

“But-”

“What the fuck are you doing here anyway, you fucking creep?” The raven cut off the boy's words, keeping his eyes on Eren's face.

The boy sighed like he was dealing with a small child, having to answer constant questions. “You summoned me.”

Summoned? How did Levi summon any demon? He wasn't even into that Satan loving bullshit, how could he have brought one of his minion through to Earth?

“I fucking did not.” The raven spat, baring his teeth.

“Well maybe not on purpose.” Eren admitted with a shrug, speaking so calmly that the smaller male felt his anger evaporating. “But either way, you're the only reason I'm here right now and not in a cauldron of hellfire.”

There was no reason that Levi could find in his mind for a creature of Hell to lie to him. What advantage could anyone get from fooling Levi? He had no money, no power or influence on the world. A demon couldn't possibly want anything from him. And so far all this Eren had done was offer himself. Come to mention it...Levi didn't remember ever actually hearing the boy introduce himself. So how did the raven know his name without hearing it? Could all this business be true?

“You're...really a demon then?” The raven asked carefully, sharp eyes locked onto the boy's every movement.

Which to be perfectly honest were pretty minimal. Eren just sat there, watching.

“I am.” The brunette answered simply.

Levi nodded, trying his best to take this all in. “And you're...”

“I'm yours. And you are mine.” Eren said firmly. “You saved me. In return for that, I offer my services to you.”

Levi just stared at him, bewildered, and when it became clear that the raven didn't have anything to say in return the brunette glanced about.

“For a start, you won't be sleeping in this dump any more.” The boy stated, pushing up into a crouch and rising to his feet, padding about and kicking at the worn mattress that Levi had been sleeping on.

“Huh?”

“I saw a few nice places nearby,” the brunette commented offhandedly, turning back to the raven, “get your things.”

Apparently they would be going somewhere. And if Levi needed to grab his things...then that probably weren't coming back. The raven was suspicious and he made that known with his next question.

“What for?”

Eren nodded around at the dank room. “We're upgrading your style of living.”

“I don't get it.”

Levi did get it, but he didn't understand why. Why would this creature go to the trouble of finding a better place for the raven to stay? Weren't demons supposed to be embodiments of total evil?

“Just follow me.” The brunette said, and somehow the words managed not to sound like a command. The words weren't a question but Eren was asking anyway. “Bring anything of importance with you. In fact, is there anything you want me to carry? It would be easier for me to transport us there.”

“Uh...” the raven looked about at his home, bare of possessions, “...this is all I've really got. Unless you want to bring vegetables with us?”

“Do you want me to bring them?”

The raven resisted the urge to smack himself in the face with his own hand. He guessed he should have known that the demon wouldn't understand sarcasm right away.

“No, I was joking.” The raven sighed in exasperation, running a hand over his face.” I have a garden out back is all.”

Eren cocked his head, much like a curious dog might. “I could move it once we find a suitable place?”

A brief pause hovered in the air before Levi managed a bemused chuckle.

“...man...what kind of beast are you?” He wondered aloud.

Oddly enough, the demon boy smiled. “That doesn't matter,” he murmured, “all that matters is I'm on your side.”

Another dry chuckle left the young human's throat. “Thank Christ for that.”

Eren's brows furrowed a little. “I don't think it was his will specifically that brought me here.”

Grey eyes rolled and he shook his head, “...it's just an expression.”

The brunette paused, understanding crossing his features a moment later.

“Oh.” He said.

Levi rolled his eyes for a second time. “Twit.”

Funnily enough, the brunette looked almost embarrassed after that. “Forgive me, I'm not familiar with your lingo.” He murmured in a small voice, rubbing at his nape in a sheepish manner. “I only learned English today.”

That got the raven's attention like nothing else could.

He blinked, confusion writing itself across his features. “Eh?”

Thankfully for him, Eren was more than ready to explain.

“When I was pulled from the pit, I had all these new words suddenly. They filled my head.” The boy described, trailing two fingers over his temple. “I assumed that it would be the language that you, my master, spoke.” Eren smiled a little, offering a casual shrug. “It would have been quite difficult to communicate if I could only speak in my native tongue and you in yours.”

Interesting. So demons had their own language in Hell? Levi supposed that something of that nature shouldn't surprise him considering how many languages and dialects were spoken on Earth alone.

“What's your native tongue, then?” The raven asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay.

Eren gave a languid smile, dark and lazy. “Nox Lingua. That is the name it was given by your people. We demons don't have a name for our speech.” The boy informed him. “It's not common.”

Levi arched a thin brow. “Why's that?”

Here, the brunette smiled, seemingly pleased by the human's interest in his kind.

“It's a very intimate form of communication.” Eren began, taking a step closer. “If I spoke to you in my own language, you would be able to hear it no matter where you were, feel it in your head, in your soul.” The boy's eyes flared bright, glowing for a moment before they died down to normal. The brunette shrugged then. “Of course that's not very useful if you don't understand what I'm saying, but I'm sure that you would be able to pick up on something. There's a lot of vulnerability in demon speak; our emotions shine right through.”

The way Eren described it made the raven almost eager to hear the boy talk in his native speech. He was curious; what would it feel like to feel someone talking to you instead of only hearing the words?

“What does demon speak sound like?” Levi found himself asking.

Another little smile shone on the boy's face, this one aimed almost bashfully at the ground.

“I might show you someday.” Eren murmured, his tail sliding back and froth across the floor. “Not now though, it's been too long since I've used it and I wouldn't want to hurt you.”

One of Levi's eyebrows rose up at that. “It's that dangerous?”

“For a human? I couldn't say. And that uncertainty is what's stopping me.” The brunette sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I tried using my true voice, the tone I've only ever used in Hell before, in English to cast a spell. The effects were...significant.” Eren clicked his tongue, exhaling. “I shall need to practice before I expose you to it.”

Levi wasn't exactly sure about what the boy was saying...but this true voice sounded both interesting and dangerous. The raven didn't even know this kid, but he found himself curious. A lot of weird shit had happened that day, blackouts, piles of fucking corpses, and now a demon. There was no way that the raven was still sane.

Even so...he had learned a whole hell of a lot today. Pun intended.

“Well if all you've got to take with you is yourself, then come here.” Eren said, holding out a hand for the smaller male.

Levi glanced back up, still uncertain. “You still haven't told me where we're going yet.”

He felt like this boy could be trusted...but the raven had only met the twerp today. In the middle of an alley full of dead guys. If that wasn't the definition of shady then Levi didn't know what was.

“I'm finding you a better place to live.” Eren explained yet again, waggling his fingers at the raven in invitation. “Unless you've got somewhere in mind already?”

“I...” Levi frowned, pausing.

It had been a long day full of confusion and fear. For once it would be nice to sleep somewhere that wasn't this shitty, run down old shack. If Eren turned out to be an evil freak and killed him in the night, then at least Levi would be free of his miserable life.

So that settled things.

“If you're taking me anywhere,” Levi paused, licking his lips to wet them as he glanced up, “...I want a shower first.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “That so?”

He didn't seem put off by the proposition, though, and Levi took that as a good sign.

“Yeah.” The raven nodded in affirmation, watching the boy take another step closer.

“And where's that?” Eren questioned, his tail curling about his left ankle distractingly.

Levi watched the fluffy tip twitch back and forth as he answered. “The house on the corner, the big white one with the iron gates.”

Reeves wouldn't suffer too much from having his shower borrowed one last time. Besides, the raven felt gross. Once he was clean, he didn't care what this demon suggested.

Eren nodded then. “I've seen it, yes. Shall I take you there?”

“We can walk there, it's not that far.”

Eren rolled his eyes, a playful gesture, and he started forward to close the space between them.

“It'll be easier if I take us. I can get us in unseen.” The boy promised with a cheeky wink.

Levi bristled, straightening. “Don't wink at me with your dick on show.”

Honestly, how could this brat be so...comfortable? Not that he wasn't hung, but...saints in heaven, how could he be so calm walking about so freely in his skin? It was quite lovely skin, though.

The brunette chuckled, giving a shrug. “It doesn't bother me.”

“It bothers me.” The raven shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

A little worry flickered in the demon's eyes. “I'll try to fix that.” And with that Eren gripped the raven's arm, stepping in close to wrap his hand around Levi's back.

There was a flicker, a shift in light, and when Eren stepped back there was a darker gloom about. And then the brunette snapped his fingers and the lights came on.

Levi shouldn't have been surprised to find himself standing in the Reeves house, only this time he hadn't broken in so much as sort of appeared. Out of thin air. Just like that.

“That was fucking awesome.”

Eren smirked over at him, already wandering about.

“I'm pleased that you think so.” The brunette murmured, stepping into the big illuminated kitchen, adjoined with the living room, foyer and dining room.

The boy stared for a long moment at the enormous fridge that stood in the middle of one wall, looking up at the stainless steel behemoth. There was a big electric stove _and_ a gas stove next to it. As if anyone needed more than one stove, unless they were a chef. Fruit was sitting out in bowls on the middle counter, pots and pans hung over that surface, and there were a few stools around the middle counter.

“We can't stay long,” Levi informed the brat, catching Eren's attention, “the owner will be back in a little under an hour.”

The brunette nodded. “Be hasty then. I'll keep an eye out.”

With that the raven ducked upstairs, leaving the demon alone to watch the house. Eren moved about, looking in the fridge and cupboards, finding a huge amount of food.

“No one man could possibly consume this much.” The boy scoffed, moving on into the living space.

This place was huge, far more than any single human being needed. Upstairs was even more ridiculous, with three guest rooms and a shared bathroom, and an upstairs sitting room, as well as the master bedroom which may as well have been a palace. There was a huge four poster bed with a canopy. What, was the guy who lived here a fucking princess? Eren had a good mind to wait for the man to come home and end his measly life, then present this house to his human. He wondered if Levi would like that, a house for his own. Eren could do it, it would be easy. A snap of his fingers could rob the life from any creature without spilling a single drop of blood; why bother wasting effort on something that could be handled with minimal energy.

Eren heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“This is a nice place,” the boy commented in a quiet murmur, turning towards the bathroom, “I wouldn't be opposed to-”

Wow. The brunette hadn't noticed that Levi had left his clothes on the bed, but it became extremely evident when he was faced with a very naked raven. A raven who apparently had not heard the boy's earlier comment as he did not look up, striding out of the bathroom, towelling his hair as he went. Eren was not prepared for the sudden show of pale skin, Levi's musculature even more impressive than the demon had anticipated. The demon felt a throb between his legs, flushing when his cock shot up in response to the sight of his mate padding about, all milky skin and damp, ruffled hair. Eren felt his cheeks flush, unused to being aroused by the sight of another male. It was new, something to which he was not yet accustomed, and yet his body had caught up even before the boy's mind had. Eren's body knew its mate even without touching him, responded to his very presence. The brunette had to clench his fists hard to keep himself rooted to the spot, or else he might have surged forward and taken the human right then.

That was all very well and good in theory, Eren's instincts telling him to claim and mate this creature, but he still wasn't sure how to proceed. But that didn't stop the demon boy's imagination from going wild as he let his eyes rove over the raven's body. He noticed Levi's cock was missing some skin, different from Eren's own length. The glans on the raven's member were exposed even while he was flaccid. The demon hadn't seen this before either, but he immediately wanted to question the human about such things.

And he would...just as soon as he wasn't so distracted.

Eren already had a few places that he would like to sink his teeth into when the time came to mark Levi as his; the raven's neck, of course, his bicep, over the back of one of his shoulders, both of the male's inner thighs...maybe even one right above his groin. No creature would have the courage to try and claim Levi for themselves if they saw him marked up as such by his mate.

“Levi...” the demon boy managed a sound, taking a step forward, hand outstretched.

Grey eyes snapped up and the raven made a sound of alarm.

“Jesus fuck, Eren!” Levi exclaimed, snatching up his shirt to cover himself although it was pointless now. “Warn me!”

“I-I'm sorry, I just-”

“And you can keep that to yourself.” The raven muttered, nodding towards the boy's crotch.

Eren grimaced down at his cock, sensing that the throbbing wouldn't be easy to rid himself of. He would have to take care of that soon, probably while Levi was in another room.

“Sorry, I wasn't expecting this either.” The brunette apologised, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh. “I just came to ask you...would you like to live in this house?”

The raven was busy pulling his clothes on in a haste, paying no mind to the fact that his perky ass wasn't helping Eren's problem.

“What?” Levi questioned, tugging a shirt on after yanking his jeans back in place. “There's already someone living here.” He reminded the demon.

“Yes. But do you want to live here?” Eren asked again, stern teal eyes watching the raven closely. “You're already familiar with the place, I can tell that you're comfortable being here. It's not far from your old home, so you can still tend to your garden.”

Levi blinked, beginning to see what the demon was getting at. He swallowed. “But what about Reece?”

“I can take care of him, don't worr-”

“Stop right there.” The raven's tone held so much authority that Eren froze up, hands in the air while he waited for master's orders. “You are not about to starting offing people just to get a house.”

Eren frowned, cocking his head to the side. “Why not?”

“Because it's wrong!” The raven hissed, not wanting to shout and draw attention from the neighbours. “Not to mention things will turn to shit when we get caught!”

“We won't get caught.” The brunette promised, taking a tentative step forward. “I could keep anyone from ever knowing.”

Levi didn't like the sound of where this was going. Enough people had died today and the smaller male had had enough.

“And what about the cops, huh? Missing persons?” The dark-haired human challenged. “You don't think they'll check the house where he lived?”

Eren only shook his own head. “They won't come looking here if I don't want them to.”

After hearing this demon boy say something like that, Levi had to wonder what else the brunette could do. Just how strong was he? What was the limit to his power? Was there a limit?

Instead he asked more practical questions.

“And what about bills? I've got no money and I'm going to guess you don't either.”

“I do not.” The brunette confirmed.

“So? How do we pay for electricity? Water? Gas?”

There was quiet for a moment and then Eren let go of a deep sigh.

“I can provide for your every need, Levi.” The brunette said gently, the words like a vow on his tongue. “Trust me. You are my master, so it is my duty to bring you everything that you need.”

Levi hesitated and in that moment he knew that a part of him had lost the argument. “What do you mean?”

“I can make these lights work from my power alone,” the taller male informed the raven, demonstrating this with a few waves of his hand that commanded the lights off, then on again, “but if you want things the way they are normally then I can make that happen as well.”

It all sounded too good to be true, even for a demon. How could any creature's power be so great?

“How?” Levi asked, voicing his inner thoughts in that one word.

Teal eyes met stormy grey, pleading in their gaze. “Just trust me, master.” The boy implored in a gentle voice. “Please?”

Levi swallowed, feeling that same odd sense of trust building in his chest.

“I don't even know you.” The raven said, more to himself than to Eren.

But the boy spoke up anyway. “There's nothing to know but this: I belong to you and I will take care of your every need, provide a solution to your every problem. Just give me time to learn your world.” The brunette walked over, closing the space between him and his mate. “You will want for nothing. I promise.”

The demon's words were a low murmur, soft and intimate in the ways that Levi had never heard before.

“I still don't want you to kill Reeves.” Levi managed to get out, surprised by how firm his voice sounded.

Good, he hadn't lost his touch after all.

Eren huffed a sigh, crossing his arms. He supposed the posture must look ridiculous with his erect cock acting as the elephant in the room.

“Fine.” He said, agreeing to his master's whim. “I won't kill him. But I will cast an enchantment if that is okay?”

Teal eyes looked down into grey for permission.

Levi gave him a question instead. “What kind of enchantment?”

“It will render our presence invisible in this house.” Eren explained. “The owner of this house will not notice anything that we change, nor will he be able to see us. We would be able to live alongside this man without him ever knowing and there would be no need for violence.” The brunette ducked his head for a moment, speaking low. “Would this be acceptable, master?”

It made sense...and yet Levi didn't know if he believed it.

“Master?” Eren asked again, glancing up through his lashes.

“...why is this so important to you?” The raven managed after a moment.

It didn't make sense. So why was Levi's entire being so at ease with this creature? Like it knew him?

“You're mine. It's my job to look after you.” Eren said solemnly, his eyes so serious. “So let me give this to you.”

A house to live in, and a splendorous one at that, coupled with a brand new life all in one day? The raven couldn't believe it. He was convinced that at any moment this ridiculousness would prove itself a dream and he would wake up in the same old dank room.

But he wasn't waking up.

It took a long moment for the raven to answer, long enough that the sound of keys in the front door sounded. Levi's eyes grew wide in alarm and he turned for the door, hearing Reeves entering his home downstairs.

Finding the lights on.

He must know that someone was there by now. There was no time, they had to get the fuck out of there somehow.

A warm grip on his wrist made the raven blink up into determined teal eyes.

“Say yes, Levi.” Eren's quiet murmur reached the smaller male's ears almost tenderly. “I'll handle it. Non-violently. That's a promise.”

Swallowing, Levi stole a last glance at the bedroom door. He licked his lips anxiously to wet them.

“Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not beta-ing these, no time. If there are any awful errors, please feel free to point them out. Throw me some feedback if you have any, and thanks for reading.


	3. The Master's House

A rush of air accompanied the brunette's sudden darting movement out of the master bedroom and down the stairs. From their the front door could be seen, closing behind a podgy man whose eyes glanced about the place in confusion. He didn't have time to wonder why the lights in his house were on when he specifically recalled turning them off this morning before leaving for work, because a moment later Eren blinked into existence a few feet away from the man.

The house owner stumbled back, crashing into his own closed door with a shout of alarm at the sudden flash of colour and his eyes widened when they landed on a young male standing before him, all tanned skin and swishing tail.

Teal eyes blazed suddenly and the boy stepped closer, watching awareness fade from the human's eyes as he fell under the demon's trance. When the man's eyes were glazed and blank, the brunette spoke.

“Mr. Reeves,” Eren's voice was low, his eyes wide and glowing as he captured the mortal's attention.

The tubby fellow gave a slow nod in response and the demon grinned, knowing already that he had won this game. This mortal's mind was weaker than most, so open to corruption, and now he was Eren's puppet to do with as he pleased. But there was a very specific goal that the brunette had in mind for this particular human. His home would now become Levi's, but the raven had made Eren promise that he would not kill the owner.

So instead a little trickery would need to occur. It would still be a simple matter for Eren and his mate to dwell within this household, but they would now be living alongside the house owner. This man would get to live...and all because of Levi.

The brunette couldn't help but sigh, wishing that his mate would have just trusted him. Eren knew that he could take care of Levi's every need with ease. But it would appear as though the demon would need to prove that to the raven. And in time he would do just that, but big plans needed to start smaller. Slowly and with little deeds, Eren would win Levi over.

Stepping ever nearer, the brunette kept his eyes wide and fixed on the mortal in front of him. “Nothing's wrong.” He murmured reassuringly. “Everything is in its proper order, just like always.” Leaning closer, the teal-eyed male's tone lowered to a mere whisper. “Illusion.”

He couldn't risk true voice, not after the incident in the alley. Apparently the human world did not react to his power in the same way as Hell did. Eren would need to get some practice in order to discern how best to utilise his magic in this place if he were to properly serve Levi. But an enchantment as simple as this one didn't need such a powerful command. Besides, Eren could always redo the spell once he brought his power under proper control.

The air shimmered for a brief moment as the spell settled over the house, seeping into the human as well, and when Eren stepped back his work was done.

Reeves blinked, the light returning to his eyes, and shook his head briefly. The man blinked again...and again...and then looked around his house for a short moment before walking past the brunette like he didn't even know that the boy was there. Perfect.

“Levi?” Eren called, watching Reeves potter about for a moment.

There was a moment of quiet before the raven crept out from the upstairs rooms, padding almost silently down the steps and looking ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

“Did you..?” The raven let the question trail off, his dark eyes darting about suspiciously.

“It's done.” The demon boy nodded, jerking his chin in the direction of the podgy man. “Come say hello to your host.”

 

Two hours later and the raven was standing in the kitchen over a pot of tomato soup. He still looked over his shoulder every time he heard a noise.

Reeves had barely looked at Levi, always seeming to be unable to glance the raven's way. It was even worse with Eren, like the tubby man could sense something dangerous lurking in the corner of his eye but couldn't quite place it. Reeves had come home, pottered about in his kitchen for five minutes heating up some greasy-ass frozen pizza and then sat in his huge living room with the TV on. He even called up some client or colleague of his, getting into a heated business conversation like he was completely alone.

Levi could hardly believe it.

“This is weird.” The raven muttered as he served up the finished soup into a bowl. “I don't know about this.”

“Just give it a few days as a trial.” Eren said in an attempt to soothe the smaller male's conflicted mind. “It's better than what you were dealing with before.”

Even the thought of his mate having to survive rather than live, forced to shelter in hovels and steal scraps of food...it made the brunette's blood boil. If only he had been pulled from the fires of Hell sooner; he could have stopped the raven from having to go through so much. In time there would be so much more that Eren could do for his mate, but first it would be best to let Levi warm up to him.

Learning about demons was one thing, experiencing a demon's magic on the same day...Eren couldn't blame the raven for seeming a little spooked.

“Well excuse me for living.” Levi uttered dryly in response to the brunette's previous statement.

Teal eyes widened for a moment as he realised that his own words might have seemed offensive. “Oh, I didn't mean to-”

“Forget about it.” Levi waved his apology away, clicking his tongue. “Hey, do you want any of this?” The smaller male nodded towards the leftover soup. “Do demons even eat?”

The raven's concern, as clipped as it was, for a demon's well-being had the brunette staring for a moment, shocked. A pleasant warmth stirred up in his chest suddenly.

The demon boy nodded in answer. “We do eat, but I've had my fill for today.” He explained, bowing his head a little in a show of thanks. “You're offering was more than enough, thank you master.”

Eren hadn't eaten that well in so long, not since some centuries before he had become imprisoned, and he had never tasted human flesh before. The feast had done wonders for his starved form, but the demon knew that he would need to feed again soon. With the way his mate had reacted, Eren had a feeling that it would be best if he fed without Levi present. Maybe he could sneak out during the night in a few days time? A any rate, there was time to plan for things like that.

“Ugh, don't remind me.” The raven shuddered. “Just do me a favour and chuck the rest of that soup in a container or something. I don't want to waste it.”

Eren practically scrambled to follow his master's order and fulfil his request. The need to obey surged through the brunette, tingling in his every cell, and the demon boy couldn't get enough of the feeling. It was thrilling having to adhere to another creature's will, something that the demon had never felt before. He had always followed his instincts, sought out his own desires. Now, though, his instincts shifted, telling him that it was in his best interests to cater to the whims of another creature.

“Check the cupboards,” Levi called quietly, still keeping his voice down even though the owner of the house wouldn't have heard him even if he had shouted, “fatty should have something that can hold soup in there.”

Searching the kitchen, Eren eventually procured a container that would fit all of the remaining soup. The red mixture was poured into the clear plastic container and stacked neatly away in the fridge while Levi ate.

The raven finished his supper, making a cup of tea for himself before retiring upstairs. Clearly they would not be staying in the master bedroom. If they were already going to be mooching of poor Reeves' house then Levi figured that the guy could at least keep his bedroom. In all honesty the raven would be happy just to have a proper bed to sleep in.

“Do you have sufficient sleepwear, master?” Eren enquired, suddenly padding along behind the raven.

The smaller male jumped a little, shooting the brunette a glower and watching the boy rub the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle. Grey eyes rolled in response. So much for demons being fierce and terrifying.

“Do I look like a guy who owns pyjamas?” Levi drawled, arching a brow.

“Right, forgive me.” Eren ducked his head. “Would you like me to find something for you?”

“No.” The raven said suddenly, his tone stern. “No more stealing. Not today. Christ, brat.”

Blinking, the brunette seemed to file away some information for later. “I'm sorry.” He looked down for a moment, seeming a little lost. “Then...what if...” the demon boy chewed on the inside of his cheek as he sought for new ways to please his master, perking up suddenly, “I could make you something?”

The offer came with an almost childish excitement, the brunette bounding round in front of the smaller male to await his answer.

Levi had no idea what the kid was planning at this point. “How?”

“It should be easy,” the youthful-looking creature announced proudly, seemingly happy that Levi hadn't turned his offer down flat, “I just need some sort of material to work with first.”

Eren dashed off, scrambling like the eager twerp he was, and returned a moment later with several items of clothing. Levi tried not to grit his teeth when he realised that these were some of Reeves' clothes. There was a pair of huge pyjama bottoms, a shirt and a dressing robe.

“What the shit is all this?”

Teal eyes danced bright with excitement as the taller male towed Levi along one of the halls to the largest of the guest rooms. Eren had already rearranged things for his master, finding the most comfortable of the beds in the guest rooms and replacing it in the largest room. He also brought pillows and blankets from the other rooms. Hopefully Levi wouldn't notice and chastise him.

Tugging the raven into the intended room, Eren steered the smaller male towards the bed and set the three items down on the mattress.

“I want you to pick one, whichever is the most comfortable to you, and I can change it into something that will fit you.”

“How?”

“Well if you want to get into the specifics of it you'll need several cups of coffee and a few days to spare to listen. Or you could just accept my offer. It would be much simpler.”

“Fine.”

Levi took a moment, getting a feel for the materials that Eren had brought to offer him. The dressing robe was fluffy and felt nice, but he didn't exactly fancy the thought of wearing them in front of another person. In the end he chose the pyjama bottoms, staring in dubious disbelief as Eren hovered a hand over the material and caused it to shrink somehow.

They weren't a skin-tight fit, tight enough to hang onto Levi's hips but loose enough to be comfortable.

“Seriously, Eren, what the fuck?”

Eren blinked at him in confusion. “Do you...not like them?”

“They're friggin perfect. How did you know how to make them the right size?”

“Once again, it's complicated.”

“Right.” Levi nodded. “One day you're really going to have to explain everything to me.”

“Okay.” The boy nodded as if in promise.

It was getting late so Eren repeated the process of shrinking down one of Reeves' shirts and handing it over to the raven. The demon boy turned his head respectfully while Levi changed, even though he had to fight his own instincts to do so. Levi was his mate and the brunette had already seen the smaller male in a state of undress. Even if that had been by accident. But Levi had reacted badly that first time...so no matter how much it made him want to sulk, the demon would not disrespect his master.

The bed dipped a moment later and the raven cleared his throat to let the boy know that it was safe to turn around.

Glancing over at the smaller male, Eren's heart softened a little at the sight of Levi wrapped up in soft clothes, looking cuddly and warm. Although the brunette doubted that the raven would allow himself to be held by a demon. Not yet, at any rate.

But there was one thing that the demon boy wanted to know before his mate settled to sleep.

“Master?” The brunette began.

“Just call me Levi, geez.” The raven complained, stretching out his limbs.

Eren blinked, hesitating for a moment.

“...Levi?” He tried, glancing to the raven for approval.

“Yeah, twerp?”

The brunette bristled. “You continue to refer to me as if I were a child.”

Levi shrugged, eyeing the demon's boyish features. “What's you're point?”

Deadpanning like there was no tomorrow, the hellfiend replied in a dry tone. “I'm over a thousand years old.”

The raven's eyebrows shot up and the smaller male stared long and hard at Eren for a moment.

“Jesus...you aged well.” Levi eyed the brunette for another long moment. “That's a compliment.”

For a few seconds all the taller male could do was stare back before excitement lit up his eyes.

“Thank you, master!”

“Levi.” The smaller male reminded, wincing at the boy's loud tone.

Something told the demon that it wasn't his volume that worried the raven, but the threat of the owner of the house hearing the sound. Of course there was no chance of that happening.

Eren sighed in slight exasperation. “Levi.” He corrected himself, watching the smaller male nod in approval. “I have to ask...do you find me attractive?”

Levi sat up with a frown, his eyes slightly wider than normal. “What brought this on?”

It was sudden and Eren knew that, but he needed to know that there was something that the human liked about him...even if it was just a little something.

“You're my mate,” the boy answered, glancing down respectfully, “I want to know.”

Levi arched up a thin brow. “Mate?”

“Yes.” Eren nodded without hesitation. He saw no point in lying to the smaller male. “The one who saved me was destined to become my mate. That's you.”

The sooner Levi knew about these things, the better off he would be. Eren didn't want his mate to think that he was with-holding anything from him, or worse lying. Better to get things out in the open, at least in basic detail, and let the mortal have some time to mull over this new information.

Thankfully, Levi seemed to be taking the news well. So far.

Wetting his lips with a flick of his tongue, the raven glanced up and over at where the demon boy sat.

“And...what does that mean exactly?” He asked, moving to clarify an instant later. “For me?”

This was a good sign, Eren thought, especially considering that the human hadn't run screaming from him yet.

“It's not anything that I'll trouble you with tonight.” The demon said with a little smile. “I will explain, I promise. But I would like to know if you find me acceptable. Please.”

It was a simple request, but Eren was prepared for a negative answer. Heck, he wouldn't have been surprised if the raven chose not to answer his query at all.

But Levi was looking at him, honestly letting himself look at the boy, and Eren held his breath when he realised that his mate was actually appraising him.

Grey eyes roved hesitantly over the brunette's form, watching every shift of tanned skin and wondering if it had been hellfire that had given Eren's flesh such a pretty colour. Levi took in bright eyes, a boyish face, plump, pink lips that the brunette chewed on anxiously as he waited. Eren was an attractive enough creature, somewhere between pretty and handsome with his youthful appearance. His body wasn't all that bad either, built up of leaner muscle that coiled and shifted like that of a cat, ready to pounce or relax as the situation called for it. Levi let himself stare, trying and failing to keep from locking onto the boy's crotch for a moment. He couldn't help it. It was tough to look away from the inviting v-line that dipped down to an equally enticing cock, flaccid now. Levi noticed the tender pink of the boy's glans peeking out from under his foreskin, deciding that it was not all that surprising that Hell wouldn't bother with circumcision. Pleasures and sins of the flesh and all that.

Clearing his throat a little awkwardly, Levi glanced off to one side.

“You're not ugly.” He muttered after a moment.

Eren cocked his head to one side, squinting a little as he eyed the raven. After a moment the boy seemed to decide that Levi's comment was as close to a positive answer as he would get and the brunette smiled.

“I'm glad you think so.” The demon beamed, crawling closer as if he didn't notice the raven blanch and look quickly away. “It's new...but I can't deny that I am drawn to you as well.”

A hand reached out, warm palm cupping Levi's jaw gently as Eren brushed the pad of his thumb over the raven's bottom lip. The boy couldn't help but feel fond when he thought of how soft his human was, at least in comparison to the demon himself. There was nothing that this mortal could ever do to break Eren, nothing that the demon couldn't take. But this human was so fragile, even when he was so strong. It made the demon boy want to push Levi back against the bed and kiss him, made him fiercely want to claim those lips and mark up that pale skin that he knew was hidden beneath only a few layers of flimsy clothing.

The demon's cock gave a yearning throb, twitching at the thought of claiming this human as mate. Eren wanted to ask, wanted to plead in Levi's ear to show him how to mate him.

But the raven was too busy panicking to answer any questions that the demon might have had. Levi leaned back when Eren leaned forward, grey eyes growing wider with each passing second.

What was Eren doing? Was this more of his demon bullshit?

Oh God.

Too close. _Too close_.

So, _so_ naked.

“Oi, keep your distance.” The smaller male said quickly, prepared to scurry back.

But he didn't have to as Eren's hand jerked away as though he had been stung, the boy scrambling back a little on instinct, and teal eyes stared owlishly at the bedspread. The demon's own instincts shocked him, having thrown him into submission of his mate's will even before his own mind had come to process his thoughts.

Their bond was that strong already.

“What the fuck was that?” Levi asked suspiciously, sitting up a little to eye the brunette.

What indeed? It would be difficult to explain how Levi's words and commands bound Eren to the raven's will more often than not. And the fact that even something so small had effected the brunette in such a way made it clear that they were already tied closely...even without mating. That pull was strong, stronger than the brunette had ever heard a mating bond to be. Particularly at such an early stage. The thought only made an immense sense of pride swell up inside the hellfiend. His little mate must have been strong indeed in his own way to be able to command a creature as powerful as Eren so easily. And the human wasn't even trying.

The demon boy couldn't even begin to think of the thrall that Levi would have over him once they were bonded properly...but the thought alone had him almost buzzing in excitement.

Eren swallowed, wetting his lips with an anxious flick of his tongue.

“I've never felt this before.” He murmured, unable to look up just yet with his instincts still ruling his head.

Bow down. Look away. _Submit_.

Levi seemed thoroughly befuddled.

“Felt what?” The raven asked, frowning his confusion.

Eren could only exhale, closing his eyes. “It's like a war in my head, a sickening churn in my chest.” The demon fisted his hands in the bedspread, loosening his hold a moment later. His eyes opened. “I...I want you...” the boy admitted, “but you order me away and I can't say no.”

Sighing, the boy made to turn away but the sound of Levi's voice had him pausing.

“You can't say no?” The raven asked, leaning forward a little.

Glancing back, the boy shook his head, finally able to meet Levi's gaze again. “Your commands are mine to adhere to. Whatever you desire, I shall grant you.” Eren promised. Paused. Licked his lips anxiously. “Even if it means that I may not touch you.”

The boy's dejected tone pulled at Levi's heartstrings for reasons that the petite raven could not even begin to identify. He felt...wrong...seeing this demonic beast in human form silently mourning, pining for him. And while it was still too much to give Eren whatever it was he was not quite asking for...Levi couldn't let the brat go on moping like this.

“You can touch me,” the raven found himself saying, freezing up when he realised the words that had just come out of his mouth at the sound of Eren's sharp intake of breath, “just...for Christ's sake give me some warning.”

Those were the terms; Eren understood them well. His whole body hummed in silent excitement at the offer, but the brunette forced himself to be still.

“You mean you're okay with this?” He had to know. “You will accept me as your mate, as I have accepted you?” Eren's eyes were fiercely bright. “Are you sure?”

Levi gave a longwinded sigh, running a hand over his face. “Honestly? I've got no fucking clue what's going on anymore.” The smaller male admitted, looking weary. “All I know is that yesterday I was living off the streets like a filthy rat, fighting for my life, and now I'm sleeping in a house after actually eating a half decent meal. And to top it all off I've got a babe offering to take care of me?” The raven shrugged. “I'd be an idiot to pass this up.”

“Does this mean that you'll let me mate you?” Eren started eagerly, getting ahead of himself before back-pedalling a moment later. “I-I mean, I'd like to.” The boy felt his face flush and resisted the urge to curse at himself, ducking his head. “But it's late. The day has been a trying experience, you should get some rest, master.”

“You're really not going to drop this master bullshit, are you?” The raven drawled.

Glancing up, the brunette managed a small smile. “I'll try.”

“Fair enough. Guess that's all I can ask of you.” Levi nodded, making to climb into bed before pausing. “Hey, Eren?”

“Yes, mas-uh...I-I mean Levi?”

The raven chuckled at the demon's efforts, shaking his head. “Would you be able to find me a clean toothbrush? This time I don't give a fuck where it's from as long as it's unused.”

“Yes, Sir!” The brunette exclaimed eagerly, dashing from the room so suddenly that Levi almost didn't see the boy go.

But he saw him come back five minutes later with a little handful of simple white toothbrushes still in their plastic. Levi chose not to ask where the brat had managed to procure these from. He simply thanked the boy and spent the next three minutes of his life scrubbing away at his teeth in the guest bathroom, having Eren fetch him a glass of water for the brush to sit in before heading straight back to bed.

Levi ducked under the covers, having to hold back a groan at how good it felt to be lying on a proper mattress as opposed to the piece of shit excuse for a mattress that he had been sleeping on before. The raven was just about to close his eyes when a little sound caught his attention.

Glancing up, Levi found Eren standing in the doorway looking down at the floor almost bashfully.

“What's on your mind, brat?” The raven murmured, rubbing idly at one eye.

Eren swallowed, toeing at the soft carpet but making no move to either enter the room nor leave.

“I...” he started, pausing for a moment to look up, “may I stay in this room, master?”

An unexpected request, that was for sure.

“You're actually asking?” Levi raised both eyebrows. “I figured you'd stay in here no matter what I had to say about it.”

Eren only looked away. “If you want me to go elsewhere, I'll understand that.”

“For fuck's sake, Eren.” The raven muttered, gesturing for the brunette to come in. “Just get your ass in here, shut up and go to sleep.”

“Y-Yes, Sir.” The boy stammered as he nearly tripped over his own feet hurrying into the room only to curl up on the floor after closing the door.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“Idiot. Goodnight, Eren.”

“Sleep well, master.” Came the boy's reply. “I'll keep watch for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beta'd. Sorry about that. I swear I'll go back over all this one day and fix any errors.  
> Toss me some feedback if you have any, and thanks for reading.


	4. Scent and Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a chat with Levi and learns some things.  
> Levi has an interesting time.

For a few worrying moments after waking, Levi had been completely and utterly at a loss as to where he was. The first problem was that he was far too comfortable. Whatever he was lying on was so damned comfy that the raven almost fell right back to sleep mere moments after blinking himself into consciousness.

It took a moment and some prodding about to convince the young man that he was not hovering above the Earth on a cloud. But once that set in, there came the second problem.

His feet were warm. As in warmer than they should have been, judging by the temperature of the rest of his body. The raven pushed up onto his elbows to glance down towards his feet and nearly had a heart attack.

Levi almost shouted when he spotted a shape at the end of the bed, unable to make out what it was right away as his eyes adjusted to the gloomy light.

“Eren you fucker!” The dark-haired male snapped, pausing in fear of waking their house mate before he remembered that no one else could hear them.

Eren was laying there, draped casually over the raven's feet, but his eyes were wide open...just watching the smaller male. His arms were folded lazily, chin resting atop his wrists and Caribbean eyes holding no signs of drowsiness. If the boy had slept at all last night, he had woken up a while ago. The boy's tail hung off the edge of the bed, twitching back and forth idly.

“What the fuck, you filthy creeper?” Levi hissed, still seething.

Teal eyes blinked innocently as a newborn lamb as they held the raven's icy stare.

“Good morning, Levi.” Eren greeted in a quiet voice, his tail sweeping up to curl over the mattress.

The smaller male narrowed his eyes at the youthful-looking creature.

“Oh, so now you call me Levi?” He accused, noticing that for the moment at least the boy had dropped the 'master' that he usually addressed Levi with.

If the brunette was at all phased by the raven's sudden hostility upon waking up, he didn't show it at all. Eren's features remained calm and observant, only serving to rile the smaller male further.

“How was your sleep, Sir?” The demon boy asked, pushing up into a sitting position when Levi yanked his feet our from under the brunette's belly.

“Better than yours apparently.” Came the raven's icy muttering, grey orbs eyeing the brunette with suspicion as he kicked back the blankets. “Did you even close your damned eyes at all last night?”

The brunette blinked a few times, cocking his head to one side. “No.” He replied after a moment. “I kept watch. Just like I promised.”

The raven groaned, running a hand over his face. He shouldn't have been surprised that this demon would just stare at its master all night. Of course, why wouldn't Eren do something like that? What a moron.

“Fuck, Eren.” Levi exhaled in exasperation, waving a hand at the brunette in gesture. “You could have just dozed off like a normal person.”

Shrugging, the demon boy stretched himself out a little before answering.

“I can't sleep.” Eren said as he came out of his stretch, his tail stiffening out for a moment before falling back to the mattress. “I thought I may as well do something useful with my time?”

“By creeping on your master?” Levi muttered incredulously. “And what do you mean, 'you don't sleep'?”

“Demons don't require sleep.” Eren explained, frowning as he sought of better words to get his meaning across. “We just...are.”

He failed miserably.

Levi stared at the brunette with a deadpan expression. “So sophisticated.”

Shrugging, the demon continued.

“Think of it as a perk, or a curse. There's so much more that you can get done when your body does not require rest.” The brunette said with a smile, arranging himself so that he could sit with his knees tucked under himself.

“So you just...never sleep? You're always awake?”

Eren nodded. “Of course if a demon were to find themselves gravely injured, there is a state that is somewhat similar to your human comas.”

“What's that like?” The raven enquired.

The longer he spent around this odd boy, the more interesting things he learned.

The demon boy fiddled idly with his tail as he answered. “We can put ourselves into a deep slumber that shuts down everything and accelerates our healing capabilities. Many of my kin have escaped death this way.”

Nodding, the raven leaned back on his elbows to regard the brunette. “That's kind of cool.”

Not to mention a handy little trick. Levi wished he could have had that ability during his younger years after getting into more brutal fights. No matter, he had survived anyway. Against all odds. What was worrying was that he had probably only survived to pull this creature across from him from the pits of Hell.

“So there you have it.” Eren was talking again. “We can shut off our minds for a time during emergencies, but we don't sleep.” The brunette rolled one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. “It can make life pretty boring if you have nothing to do, but here? In your little world full of wonders?” The demon boy smiled with a bright light in his eyes. “I could never be bored.”

And yet, despite that, Eren had spent the night watching a human sleep. How frigging riveting that must have been.

Levi voiced as much. “Right. So you just...stared at my face all night?”

Funnily enough the brunette did not seem the least bit embarrassed about admitting that.

“Not the whole night.” The boy said and Levi bit back the urge to laugh. “I monitored your breathing, kept tabs on the way your scent changed as you dreamed.” The demon smiled then, looking somewhere between fond and cheeky. “I know you dreamed about me last night.”

Thin eyebrows rose up, but one arched higher than the other as Levi's expression turned challenging.

“Oh yeah?” The smaller male muttered, leaning forward a little as his eyes narrowed. “And what makes you think that I had any dreams about you?”

A wolfish grin curved the brunette's mouth up.

“You called my name.”

Well fuck. As far as the raven knew...Eren _could_ be lying. He could just be messing with Levi.

But that didn't seem very likely with the air of smugness that practically oozed from every damned pore of Eren's being. That little fucker.

“...how do you know it wasn't a nightmare?” Levi asked, searching for an excuse, a way out.

Eren scoffed playfully. “I hardly think you would get aroused from a nightmare.”

The human wasn't sure if he blushed or paled. It felt like both. With any luck the separate reactions would cancel each other out.

“Aroused?” The raven parroted thickly.

The demon boy's grin turned languid and that wasn't fair because the expression suited him _so well_.

“Oh yes,” the brunette teased, “I could smell it plain as day.”

Oh God, now that Levi thought about it he did recall a few images that popped up into his mind right then. Shit, he had dreamed about Eren and his stupid face. And...other parts of him. Shit, shit, shit...

“You can smell that sort of thing?” The raven asked, wondering if Eren could smell the panic building in him.

“Mhmm.” Eren smiled that playful smile again, hooding his eyes mischievously. “The way you smell, aside from messing with my focus, tells me a lot about how you are feeling. Fear, happiness, anger, lust, sadness...you're an open book in that regard. It's very useful.”

Well that was something that the raven had no been prepared to hear. Eren could tell what he was feeling just by the way he smelled? What the actual fuck?

These demons were ridiculous...how could one creature have so many abilities?

“What, so I just started to smell like I was turned on halfway through the night?” Levi asked and he knew he must have sounded a little defensive but it couldn't be helped.

Eren nodded, leaning forwards to lay on his stomach on the bed, his legs swinging back and forth in the air behind him.

“For a good half an hour, too.” The brat seemed to tease.

Levi tried and failed to ignore the spectacular view he had of Eren's ass when he sat up, screwing his eyes shut. Stop it, focus.

“It...it still could have been a nightmare.” The raven tried to argue.

“You get off on nightmares?” Came the demon boy's dubious query.

Levi huffed a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he eyed the brunette warily. “Maybe I'm just fucked up like that?” He challenged.

Eren only smiled at him, far too knowing for the raven's liking.

“Or maybe you're lying to me because you're embarrassed?” The youthful-looking demon said, and it was the sweetest accusation that Levi had ever heard.

The smaller male blinked, slitting his eyes. “What the fuck would I be embarrassed about?”

“Maybe the fact that you already know that you want me.” The demon shot back without hesitation. “Even if your conscious mind hasn't caught on yet, clearly you've already decided.” Eren lowered his lids a little, gazing at Levi with yearning in his eyes. “That's good news for me, it means I won't have to wait as long to make you mine.”

This again.

Levi clicked his tongue. “You're awfully keen about that, aren't you?”

Not that the raven could really judge the boy; being locked up for over a hundred years would make anyone horny. And Eren practically hissed at the thought of wearing clothes, so he must have been feeling the heat. Levi wondered if it was a constant urge...one that wouldn't fully go away until it was sated.

“Of course I am. Only...” Eren paused, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment before glancing back up, “how does a man mate another man?”

Levi could have sworn that his stomach fell right out of his ass from the shock he felt.

“EH?” He exclaimed.

Eren's face flushed and he scrambled up at the raven's outburst. “I-I mean...how do you become...physically intimate...with another man?”

Levi couldn't believe the words coming out of the boy's mouth. Eren, a demon over a thousand years old, did not know how sex worked? How was that even possible?

“You don't know?” The raven asked incredulously.

Eren glanced down guiltily, like he was somehow disappointing his master by not knowing how to mate him properly.

“No.” The brunette answered almost glumly.

Levi almost wanted to tell the kid not to sweat it, but that would have been just as absurd as the brunette's confession.

“You're not some demon virgin, are you?” The smaller man asked, eyeing the demon boy suspiciously.

“Oh fuck no.” Eren said like the thought alone offended him. Levi didn't blame the kid. “But I've only...”

Understanding washed over the raven-haired youth suddenly. If Eren wasn't a virgin, but he still had no idea how gay sex worked...then that meant-

“You've fucked a woman but never a guy.” Levi summarised.

Eren nodded, surprisingly less embarrassed now that the raven understood the situation. “Yes.”

The human groaned, running a hand over his face. “Oh Christ.”

“What is it?” The brunette asked, his eyebrows rising up a little.

Levi laughed of all things, but it was a strained sound, not as carefree as it could have been. “I really don't want to have to explain anal sex to you.” The raven confessed with a longwinded exhale.

Teal eyes widened minutely and a bewildered understanding passed through the demon boy's eyes.

“... _anal_ sex?” Eren said in a scandalised tone. “You mean...you just...”

“Swap a vagina for an ass, yup.” Levi groaned against his hand. “God, I never thought I'd feel so awkward so soon after waking up.”

If this was just how his morning was going down then the raven couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of the day would be like.

Meanwhile Eren was still connecting the dots with a growing look of concern on his face.

“O-Oh.” The demon stuttered and Levi wanted to laugh in his face for living so long and yet managing to be so naïve. “I guess that...that makes sense.”

A long, heavy moment of silence took over the room and in the quiet the two males stared at each other.

Levi managed a grin. “It doesn't though, really, does it?”

The demon boy exhaled at last, shaking his head. “That's kind of gross.”

“People shit from there.” The raven nodded in agreement.

Despite all that, the dark-haired human was still gay. He wondered about that, about how even though he knew that introducing a dick, which was already not such a clean place in itself, to an ass was not exactly hygienic. And Levi lived for being as clean as possible, had done since he had been old enough to realise the filth he'd had to live in.

But at the end of the day he would always take a dick up the ass over chasing women. There was more option, really; he could be taken, but he could take as well if his partner was male. As much as the raven could appreciate boobs and all that softness that came with being a woman, there was just something about cock that he liked more.

“So unsanitary.” Eren was muttering across the mattress, wrinkling his nose a little.

Levi arched a brow at him. “You're a fucking demon, how can you care about germs?”

The demon's features morphed into the most disdainful expression that the grey-eyed male had ever seen.

“I'm very particular about where I put my penis thank you very much.” Eren said curtly.

The raven couldn't have stopped himself from laughing at that one no matter how hard he tried.

“Of fucking course you are.” Levi scoffed to hide his grin. “What a princess.”

“Am not.” The brunette bristled at the pet name.

But the smaller male ignored his ire, continuing to tease him. “I should have known I'd get a sissy demon.”

Eren growled at him, an unruly sound that wasn't quite threatening but then again the raven hadn't been expecting a sound like that to leave the boy's lips. And just when the brunette had been acting so delightfully human.

The façade was shattered in an instant when the demon boy surged forward and Levi found himself pinned back against the mattress staring up into fiery teal eyes. And that was a little too much because the raven could feel Eren's warmth pressed up against him with just his pyjamas keeping their skin apart.

“I'll show you who the real sissy is once I've got you moaning and crying beneath me.” The brunette's voice rumbled low, the vibrations carrying through where their bodies were pressed up against each other.

The boy's words were a threat, but the raven didn't swallow out of fear. He could feel Eren's cock pressing against his thigh, still soft which surprised the smaller male – the brunette had gotten hard from much less than this.

Levi bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself when Eren started talking again, his voice low, husky in his ears.

“Just because I have to obey you doesn't mean I have to be nice about it.” The brunette all but snarled, baring his teeth at the smaller male as he leaned in close, caging the raven's head in with his arms so that he could rest their foreheads together. “As it is, I'm rather fond of you, _Levi_.” The demon growled the name, his true voice seeping through, and Levi's eyes rolled back in his head a little. “But if you're going to be an ass about this, I can take a different approach too.”

Levi wondered why he had to fight so much to stop himself from spreading his legs right then and there, but he managed. He couldn't look away, couldn't so much as blink while Eren was looking at him so fiercely. For once there was no burning passion, just frustration and irritation at the raven's teasing.

For some reason the dark-haired youth rather liked the idea that this creature had more will than to simply adhere and obey its master. A little fight and struggle would be much more interesting.

“Wow.” Levi rasped, fighting back the heat that threatened to break out on his face at the sound of his own voice. “You know if you'd just shown me this side of you I'd have probably begged you to fuck me by now.”

Teal eyes blinked wide and for a moment the boy looked shocked. The raven's words succeeded in throwing the brunette off guard and Levi bit back a smile when the demon's mouth parted in surprise.

“Don't tease me with this.” Eren warned then, frowning. “I'll bend you over right here if you consent to my taking you.”

“Oh no you don't.” Levi smirked, pushing at the taller male's chest then and watching the brunette back up reluctantly, just enough that his chest wasn't pressed flush against the smaller male.

But Eren kept their lower halves aligned.

“I was just playing around.” The raven murmured, pausing in thought. “Mostly.” He added.

Surprisingly, the brunette looked amused all of a sudden. “Right, of course you were.” He nodded, then rolled his hips slowly, watching the raven's eyes grow infinitesimally wider. “So the hard on I can feel pressing against my stomach is just part of your act, too?”

Levi paled and the brunette's mouth curved up into a grin.

“Now _that_ I can help you with.” Eren said playfully.

A bemused expression crossed the raven's features. “I thought you'd never slept with a man before?” He asked, curious.

“I've never _fucked_ a man before, no.” Eren assured the smaller male, giving a shrug a moment later. “But I've sucked my fair share of dicks over the years.”

The raven-haired man made a scandalised sound, eyebrows shooting up. “What for?”

The brunette gave a wry chuckle. “You wouldn't believe how easily you can talk a hellfiend out of killing you just by showing them a good time.”

One brow arch up higher than the other at that. “Really?” Levi asked.

He wasn't all that surprised, really. But were all demons just horny fuckers trapped in fire?

“Really.” The demon nodded, smirking. “I wouldn't turn down giving a hand job or a blow job in return for a few more years of living. I'll admit most of the time I was just curious, though.” Eren admitted shamelessly. “I'm not a total whore, so fucking was out of the question.”

Shaking his head, Levi ran a hand up through his hair. “And how the hell did you only just learn about gay sex?”

Another shrug. “I was never interested before.”

“Before?” The smaller male repeated, eyes narrowing in mild suspicion. “So you weren't gay...for all you life...until now?”

The brunette took a moment to consider that thought, frowning for a moment before glancing back up at the raven.

“Pretty much.” Eren answered.

Levi felt like rolling his eyes and smacking the kid up the side of the head.

He chose neither.

“What the fuck?” The raven muttered instead.

These demons were some fucked up creatures, giving up their whole being in service to another creature. Then again...Eren wouldn't have had a life to lead without Levi's blundering help.

“I'm attracted and drawn to my mate.” The demon boy said by means of an explanation. “And you're a man.”

The words might have seemed silly, not to mention obvious, if Eren hadn't been talking about his very being shifting, changing, to gravitate towards a new being. Levi's being.

“No matter how I might have felt before, I want every single part of you now.” The brunette said like it was the simplest thing in the world for him to want Levi so wholly now. “And I will have you...soon enough.” Eren murmured the words in gentle promise, reaching up to brush ebony strands from Levi's eyes before his fond smile turned mischievous. “But for now, why don't you let me take care of my master?”

Levi swallowed, shifting and instantly regretting the decision when he was met with friction.

“I feel like that would be awkward.” He rasped.

The brunette only shifted further, pressing his hips down just enough to coax a sharp inhale from the smaller male. Levi breathed in through his nose, refusing to gasp as he narrowed his eyes up at the demon.

“Well then why don't you let me get to know the rest of your body first? Build up to it, so to speak?” Eren suggested, no, pleaded. There was a deep longing in the boy's eyes as he gazed down at the raven. “I'm dying to learn your scent better and this would be the perfect opportunity.”

The boy's hands clutched at the sheet beneath the raven, fisting then loosening his hold in the material as he waited for his human's answer.

Levi ran his tongue over his lips to wet them. “What are you offering here?”

Eren's eyes lit up full of fierce want. “Let me taste you...let me know the way your skin feels under my tongue.” The demon pleaded, read to beg, struggling not to pant in his eagerness. “I want to know you intimately, Levi. Your taste, your smell, the way your flesh feels against mine. Grant me that? Please?”

The 'please' slipped out unbidden but Eren didn't care or mind at all.

“A demon begging?” Levi murmured in astonishment, both eyebrows raised. “Well I can cross that off my bucket list.”

The brunette inclined his head to one side. “Hm?”

“Not important.” The smaller male dismissed. “Just...get on with it.”

Teal orbs lit up and Eren pushed forward, closing in on the smaller male eagerly.

“But you can't kiss me.” The raven said quickly, backing up before the brunette could join their mouths.

Levi wasn't quite ready for anything like that.

Eren pouted but seemed to understand, grinning a moment later as he tilted his head and nipped at Levi's jaw instead. The shock of teeth grazing his skin had the raven tensing up for a moment and the demon took advantage of this moment to remove the human's shirt. Long fingers began to ease under the waistband of Levi's pyjama bottoms and Eren paused when the raven snatched at his wrists.

Cocking his head, the demon wished that Levi would not have banned him from kissing. The raven looked worried and it would have been so easy to soothe that concern with a few soft presses of his mouth against Levi's own.

Instead, he improvised and nuzzled the smaller male's cheek.

“It's best to dive in head first.” Eren murmured, leaning back to meet Levi's eyes. “If you don't want me to look at you right away, then that's fine. I have other senses to satisfy besides sight.”

Hands coaxed the soft material down past the raven's thighs, past his knees, and Eren used a foot to push the garments free of the smaller male's body. The demon brought his mouth down to brush against the pale skin of Levi's shoulder and he inhaled slowly.

Sweet...that was the first thing. Like Heaven's nectar itself flowed just beneath the raven's skin instead of blood. The more Eren focused, the more he picked up. Like the subtle scent of spice lining the human's natural essence, the promise of honey and cardamom so close that he couldn't resist. He flicked out his tongue, the pink muscle grazing one of the hollows above Levi's right collar bone.

A moan hummed its way out of his throat, the raven's flavour indescribable. It was something like honeysuckle and spice only better, something close to spring water only purer. Levi tasted similarly to a lot of things...but nothing matched perfectly. The raven always trumped anything Eren could identify.

Mouth latching onto the underside of the smaller male's jaw, the demon allowed himself to settle atop the raven, letting their bodies press flush against each other.

If Eren thought he had known bliss before, felt it in the times he had mated with other demons in Hell, he had been a foolish creature. Those other times were nothing, not even close to simply lying skin to skin with this mortal. His flesh felt as though it were blistering, boiling up from within, his skin alive with tingling pinpricks of what could have been pain or pleasure, Eren couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was hot, scorchingly so.

Pressing against Levi...that contact had Eren's eyes burning like living coals, alight and glowing, and he barely held himself back from sinking his teeth into the raven's flesh right then and there. His mating instincts surged up in an almost uncontrollable urge, blood boiling in his veins, cock stiffening so rapidly that the demon was left reeling for a few moments.

Eren must have sounded distressed when he moaned next, because Levi was pushing at his chest.

“Eren? Hey, don't freak out on me.”

“S-Sorry.”

The boy could have continued to apologise with words, but instead he chose to let his mouth and hands show the raven that he was sorry. Lips going to work, Eren saw to it that no patch of skin went untouched. Tongue seeking out all the places that made Levi squirm, the demon boy found himself addicted to the raven's flesh. It was satin smooth in some spots, his tongue gliding effortlessly over creamy skin. Then there were the scars, ribbons of silvery flesh that decorated many places over the smaller male's body; a pair of them raked across the right side of the raven's chest, some old stab wounds around his core, slashes across his back which Eren identified with his fingers. These were just as precious as the rest of Levi, all parts of his past, evidence of moments in time that had built Levi's character. In time Eren would come to know the cause of each and every blemish marring the raven's skin. For now, though, he would worship those marks with tender touches and feather-light caresses of his tongue.

Working down the lithe body beneath him, Eren found that Levi seemed to rather enjoy the feeling of the demon's mouth on his nipples, the hardened peaks perking up nicely under the attention. It was different from the women that Eren was used to, but...nice in a way. There was no strict attention demanded by Levi's anatomy, leaving the brunette free to spoil all of the raven equally.

When Eren's lips finally closed around the head of Levi's cock, the raven surged up with a high gasp. It was different once again; the human had less skin than the demon was used to in this area and the familiar roll of foreskin was lost. But that only made Eren more curious. He tongued the underside of Levi's cockhead, mouthing and sucking at the exposed glans with fervour as he glanced up the smaller male's body. The effect was no different, apparently – the mortal still writhed and struggled not to buck as his length was sucked mercilessly into the welcoming heat of Eren's throat. The brunette didn't so much as blink, like it was no effort at all to deep throat the pulsing cock in his mouth, down his throat, the soft muscles clenching about the nerve-packed member when Eren swallowed. And swallowed again.

Levi's voice rang out in a string of curses and Eren could only wrap his arms around the human's creamy thighs, hauling the raven closer as he hummed in triumph. He held Levi's legs in a punishing grip as his head began to bob.

It occurred to Eren that he had never actually enjoyed sucking another male's cock before, of course it would strike him as funny now. But the brunette managed not to laugh, hands rubbing circles into the smaller male's skin when Levi's hips began to buck of their own accord. Pulling back a little, Eren kept what he could fit of the raven's shaft in his mouth so that he could still taste his mate's seed when he came.

And it didn't take long.

Levi gave a mighty shout, his back arcing up off the bed, and Eren hummed low in his throat when he tasted the first jet of pearly essence coating his tongue. The demon should have guessed that it would be sweet – only his mate could possibly taste perfect in every respect. Eren drank every last drop that the raven had to give him, sucking back and off the softening length and watching Levi wince and gasp at the continued stimulation.

So beautiful. Eren could pleasure this pale, gorgeous creature all day.

Levi was breathing hard, his chest heaving, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. The hellfiend was proud of his handiwork, happy that he could reduce his little mate to this wrecked and panting creature beneath him now. Eren could only imagine how Levi would react during their mating.

The demon boy hummed lazily up at him, cooing meaningless sounds of affection until his little mate recovered.

Grey eyes blinked at the brunette, watching as the demon crawled up the smaller male's body but placed none of his weight on Levi. Eren was mindful not to crush his human, moving with care and precision until he was hovering over the dark-haired mortal's face. The taller male kissed the raven's right cheek, then his left, drawing back a little ways to smile.

“Well then,” Eren said with a breathless grin, “how would you like me to make you breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me, oh worthy readers.


	5. A Due Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic...but I updated.  
> #Un-beta'd #authortrash
> 
> P.S. I think I may have written this in two different mindsets (cos it was written at different times) and so there could be both "brunette" and "brunet" in this chapter because I've been practising using the latter because another author and I are starting to co-write a thing (Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house, you might know them, you might not, but they're pretty much the reason why I started writing demon AUs at all so there's that) but yeah, if the "brunette/brunet" thing isn't consistent...then that's why. Sorry, I'm only realising this now and I'd rather get this posted and cry over little errors later.

Sitting in Reeves' kitchenette eating pancakes and strawberries at ten in the morning was not something that Levi had ever expected to find himself doing. Not with the owner of the house at home, at least. The tubby man sat in his office, the door ajar and the sounds of a keyboard being used filtered out into the rest of the house. It was quiet, calm, but still Levi felt on edge.

Eren, however, seemed perfectly at ease with the situation. It seemed like nothing bothered the teal-eyed brat. Unless, of course, something bothered Levi. At that moment the only thing bothering the raven was the shamelessly nude demon, due to the fact that Levi was having far too difficult a time not staring at the brat.

Goddamned demon brats and their stupidly attractive bodies. Levi fumed in silence, scowling bloody murder as he carved up a pancake with far more aggression than the task was due.

The brunette offered small pieces of conversation, mostly distracted by his cooking, and for the most part Levi was happy to sit and eat. But soon enough the demon boy fell quiet, as if he were deep in thought.

“I want to talk to you.” Eren said after a long moment of quiet.

Levi gave a slight start, glancing up guiltily from where he may or may not have been ogling the dip in Eren's spine where the brunette's back curved to meet the swell of his ass.

The boy was standing over the sink, scrubbing away at the dishes that had been used to prepare Levi his breakfast. The raven had been suspicious when Eren had been able to not only use kitchen appliances but also make pancakes that didn't taste like shit. Where the fuck had the kid learned to cook? Or use a fucking stove? The demon had only shrugged when questioned, announcing that he had a certain knowledge of Levi's world.

That, of course, had been gathered through the collective experiences of the individuals whom Eren had consumed upon his arrival after being summoned by Levi. Apparently at least one of those fuckers had made pancakes before in their life. Weird. Not that thugs and ruffians couldn't also appreciate cuisine. It was just an odd thought. The raven had been both curious and a little alarmed by the knowledge that Eren could take on the experiences and knowledge of anyone he ate. He chose not to think about that too much, accepting Eren's explanation of “it's a demon thing” and not pressing for further information.

Processing the demon boy's tone before proceeding to answer, Levi gave a quiet hum to acknowledge that he had heard the other male speak.

“About?” The raven prompted with a single word, waiting for Eren's response.

Eren smiled to himself, although Levi could not see the curve of his mouth from the kitchen counter.

“Many things.” The demon murmured, mostly tongue-in-cheek, but he spoke again before Levi could chastise him for being a little shit. “But primarily about the mating.”

Levi nodded to himself, seeing as Eren wasn't looking at him, and shovelled another forkful of food into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, swallowing loud enough to make Eren pause in his task of cleaning and turn to face the smaller male.

“I see.” Levi replied once he no longer had food in his mouth.

Eren's own mouth turned downwards a little at the raven's less-than-enthused tone. The ritual of mating between a mortal and a creature of Hell was not all that complicated, but there were rules that had to be followed for said ritual to be successful. Levi would need to acknowledge Eren as his mate and accept him as such, else the brunette would not be able to claim him properly.

“Alright, stop pouting at me and get on with it.” Levi muttered with a wave to dismiss the boy's little frown. The raven sat up straighter, food forgotten for the moment while he gave the brunette his full attention. “What exactly will we have to do? Aside from the obvious?”

Levi wondered vaguely why he felt like this conversation would be so important. He barely knew this kid. They had met only days ago. Levi still felt a little bit sick thinking about it. But, with him being involved in some hellish, demon-saving prophecy or whatever, the raven figured that he might as well ignore any kind of social norms. That included attraction.

The raven wondered why he felt anything at all for this creature? Could it be that no one had ever cared about the little raven-haired street rat before? And now along came a charming (if not occasionally terrifying) demon with words of safety and promises of affection. It was overwhelming. Levi was overwhelmed. And in this world of his, where every human being fought for themselves and their own selfish wants, Eren was the only person who didn't give a shit about himself. All the twerp cared about was Levi and what he wanted. It was insane and new and...Levi liked the little shit for it.

And so the raven sat up a little straighter while he waited for the demon to start talking.

For a few seconds all Eren did was stare, his eyes searching Levi's face with hawk-like focus, as though he expected to find some sort of answer there to a question he hadn't asked.

“Well come on.” Levi prompted, beginning to fidget. “What can be so complicated about fucking?”

Eren hissed out a sigh, reaching up one hand to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“It's not as simple as just fucking,” Eren began, getting right down to business, “although that will be a part of it.”

The boy glanced up to gauge Levi's reaction, noting the decidedly dubious expression that had taken over the raven's features. After all, the raven couldn't imagine that sex could be any more complicated than the practice itself. Unless Eren needed some weird demon position or some shit.

Levi fought back a blush at the thought.

“Right.” The raven muttered, tapping blunt nails against the counter top in an idle manner. “And I need to know all this because..?”

Eren let out a longsuffering sigh, like he was dealing with some troublesome child, and ran a hand over his face. It was an exasperated gesture but Levi couldn't help but feel irked by the motion.

“Because I want you to know what you'd be getting yourself into.”

“I've got a demon working for me.” The raven reminded Eren with a dry scoff. “It couldn't be weirder than that.”

“Well you should listen anyway.” The brunette said gently. “I _want_ to mate you, Levi. But if you refuse me then I will serve you until my time here comes to an end.”

Levi stiffened at the demon boy's words, glancing up. “What do you mean? I thought you were free now?”

“I am free of Hell for a time, yes. But to remain free, I must complete the ritual summoning and bond you. You would bond me as well. If not, I will remain until Hell pulls me back. I would remain there indefinitely.”

Levi looked up at that, unsure as to why his heart clenched so painfully in his chest at the thought of Eren being ripped away from him. It was irrational. There was no reason, no logical reason at least, to explain why he should feel anything at all for a creature that he had only met a few days ago. It was insane, ridiculous. But then again...Eren was not normal. And if this was how strongly Levi felt, then he could only imagine how the boy felt towards him.

A wave of empathy washed over the raven, leaving him with a distinct calmness in place of his previous distress.

“Tell me what I have to do.” Levi murmured, voice low but steady.

Eren looked at the smaller male, his eyes full of uncertainty. The raven's scent held hints of concern and the demon boy didn't want to push him too far. But Levi looked so determined that Eren was almost afraid to remain quiet.

“You're sure?” The brunette asked after a moment, looking unsure himself.

“Absolutely.” The raven replied with a nod.

Levi couldn't imagine a reason why such a powerful creature could be so hesitant to take what should rightfully belong to it. If Levi was his mate and also the only thing keeping him out of Hell and away from its tortures, then the raven wanted to help. After all...even if he would not admit it, Eren had only been kind to him. The raven's life was already improved and Eren promised him so much more. The boy promised things that Levi didn't even need and, if nothing else, the raven would appreciate the company.

He had no idea why he was so certain, but every last part of Levi told him that he would regret letting Eren get stolen away from him. And regret was the one thing that Levi had promised himself that he would never feel.

After a long moment in which the two males did nothing but stare each other down, Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled then and the sudden surge of relief that shot through Levi left the smaller male reeling.

Eren stepped closer until he was across the counter from Levi, leaning over it to take the raven's hands in his. The brunette kept his eyes focused on their hands as he began to speak, a sign of respect for his master and a display of affection for his mate.

“It's a simple enough process, but the ritual is fairly precise. I have to fuck you, mate you, make you mine. And during that time, I will leave my mark on you.”

Levi blinked a few times as he processed the information and only one question came to mind.

“Mark?” The raven asked, raising one eyebrow.

Eren nodded. “It's like a mark of favour, only stronger.” The demon explained. “This will be a mark of claim, one which I will deliver to you by tasting your blood.”

Well that didn't sound too awful. Levi had expected something tricky, like burning a fuck tonne of flowers while they got down to business or sacrificing some unfortunate goat. A bit of blood wouldn't be...too gross. Hopefully.

“Like a vampire?” Levi asked with a little frown.

The raven wondered what his blood would be for. Just tasting? If so, how? Or would they need to cut his palms and hold them over wooden bowls?

“Not as such.” Eren offered the raven a small smile, rounding the counter to put his arms around Levi.

The raven should have known that the demon would sense his distress and come play saviour and comforter. If only Levi could hate him for it. Instead he found himself relaxing, leaning into the warm embrace with a resigned sigh. A lull grew around the pair, one that was far too comfortable. Levi broke the silence.

“So what are you going to be doing with my blood then?” He asked, biting the inside of his cheek to hide a smile when the brunette gave a distracted hum.

“Not very much.” Eren smirked gently against the raven's neck, nosing the skin there with a happy purr.

The kid was already zoning out again, fuzzy tail-tip teasing the raven’s bare feet and arms winding further around the smaller male's middle while the demon sought out a better angle at which to chase Levi's scent.

“Oi. Pay attention.”

Giving a slight start, Eren refocused as he came out of his happy daze.

“Apologies.” The brunet amended, holding Levi tighter. “I will not drink your blood; I just have to bite you. It will scar and I am sorry for that. But I must leave more than one to mate you properly.”

“So…you’re going to maul me?”

“Don’t joke.” The brunet chided, pouting. “I would never bring you to harm. This…it isn’t harm. Among my kin, a bite can be the greatest form of affection.”

“Well here it’s the sign of a crazy person wanting to eat you.” Levi muttered with no small amount of sarcasm colouring his tone.

Eren whined, lifting the raven from the floor far too easily and turning him to place Levi on the counter. The brunet made himself at home between Levi’s legs, leaning on the smaller male’s legs which parted to allow the demon boy closer.

“Stop teasing.” Eren said, nuzzling the raven’s stomach as he looked up at Levi. “You make light of this all, but it’s a serious ritual. Anyone can pierce your flesh, but I intend to make sure that no one will be able to mistake the scars you will have after this.”

Levi smirked down at the brunet hugging his stomach, pouting up at him with wide puppy eyes, and he shook his head fondly. Of course he would get stuck with this bratty demon out of all the creatures in Hell. The thought that anyone would have to lock this creature up for their own safety seemed ridiculous.

Reaching down, Levi cupped his demon’s cheek, thumbing over Eren’s mouth and allowing himself a tiny smile.

“Okay.” The raven answered.

Teal eyes widened and Levi almost laughed at the excitement that built in those eyes like a child being told they were going to the fair. The brunet surged up to pin Levi back against the counter, hovering over him in a way that made the raven sure that Eren was going to kiss him. He waited for it. But the brunet hovered, biting his lip and holding his ground.

It took the smaller male a moment to remember that he had asked Eren not to kiss him. Levi mourned the loss of what could have been a fucking amazing kiss, hating himself for making Eren looked the slightest bit pained in that moment. But the demon held his own desire at bay, resting their foreheads together instead.

“It's going to hurt.” Eren murmured, eyes flickering over Levi’s features like the thought of causing the raven any pain also caused the brunet to hurt.

Levi ran his hands along the demon’s arms, hoping to comfort him. Eren’s eyes closed and the raven took that as a good sign, particularly when the boy relaxed with his touch.

“Fair enough.” Levi said, accepting the terms of this ritual arrangement.

If it would keep Eren here and away from whatever torture he would suffer in Hell…then a little pain would be well worth it.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Eren’s words came out on a shaky breath, his eyes closed, “there's not much I can do about that. The pain is part of the bond, a bit of a sacrifice on your part. See, you're mating me just as much as I'll be mating you.”

“Yeah?”

Eren’s eyes opened, the orbs considerably happier than they had been moments ago, and the brunet nodded with a small smile. “I'll even let you mark me if you like?”

The raven arched a slender eyebrow. He couldn’t see himself biting anyone, that was just unsanitary.

But with Eren he wouldn’t rule anything out.

“We'll see.” Levi allowed.

Just stating that he would consider it had Eren’s eyes lighting up like an aerial shot of city nightlife and Levi wondered if he could count all the pinpricks of light that shone within the demon’s teal orbs.

He didn’t get a chance to start right away, though, for a noise startled both males upright. Glancing to their left, the source of the sound became apparent as Reece left the living room and headed upstairs.

Eren turned back to Levi with a smile that was a little bit sly and the brunet straightened, scooping the smaller male into his arms. The raven made a sound of protest but clung to Eren’s shoulders regardless, having no desire to be dropped on his ass. The demon coaxed Levi’s legs around his waist, carrying him into the living room to deposit them both onto one of the sofas. Levi had to agree that this was far more comfortable than sitting on the cold counter had been and he allowed Eren to arrange their limbs into a comfy position, with Eren lying beneath the raven and Levi curled against his chest, wrapped snug in protective arms.

The closeness was exactly what Eren’s instincts needed and the demon relaxed, his limbs losing their tight coil, arms holding Levi loosely and his tail flopping to the floor in his contentment.

The demon boy purred, running a hand through Levi’s hair to stir up the human’s scent, and he tilted the raven’s head to expose the pale column of his throat. Levi didn’t push him away or complain this time when Eren touched his mouth to that cool skin, sucking a gentle mark into the flesh there and delighting in the silent shudders that ran through the raven’s body.

Eren hummed low in his throat, relenting before Levi could get too worked up and smiling when the raven’s body went lax in his arms. The brunet nuzzled the side of Levi’s head, closing his eyes.

“Once we're mated and I've marked you up, I'll need to seal those marks with my blood.” Eren explained, running lazy fingers up and down the raven’s stomach. “That will ensure that the marks remain there. They will heal over, my blood will see to that, but you will always possess the scars where I bite you.”

The raven stretched with a muted grunt, rolling onto his stomach atop the demon.

“I've had my fair share of scars.” Levi muttered, shrugging a little awkwardly for their position. “What's a few more?”

Eren’s eyes opened, his expression softening. Large hands traced over the scars he remembered, noting the surprise in Levi’s eyes when the raven realised what he was doing.

The brunet gave a fond smile. “These I hope you will wear with pride.”

Levi gave a snort, anything to stop the fuzzy feelings building in his chest, and he reached out to trace a finger down the bridge of the demon boy’s nose.

“You bet your ass I will.”

Eren blinked, purring loudly for a moment while Levi stroked his hair, rubbing behind the brunet’s ears like he was some domestic house cat instead of Hell spawn.

“There, how’s that?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did we cover everything?”

“One more thing.” Eren said, having to fight back his purring to speak clearly.

Levi chuckled at his effort, scratching under the demon’s chin just to make tease him. “Yeah?”

The brunet tilted his head back, whimpering with the effort it took to resist offering himself over to his mate’s nimble hands. He almost gave in when he noticed Levi eyeing him, taking in the skin on show. For once since appearing here in this world, Eren didn’t feel like he was shaming Levi for possessing no clothes. But the raven’s hands were beginning to wander, to explore, and as much as Eren wanted it, craved it, they weren’t done yet and Levi deserved to know all of the facts before he agreed to anything.

“With my blood in you...you will no longer be human.” The brunet pushed the words out on a huff of air, eyes closing when Levi pushed against the hollow between his collar bones with a light pressure. “At least not completely.

“That doesn’t sound good.” The raven muttered in a dubious tone.

Eren winced, knowing that it had always been a risk that Levi would reject the idea of giving up his humanity. He couldn’t judge his human for his trepidation, knowing full well how strange it could be giving up your whole identity to begin anew. Just a few days ago he had been surrounded by fire, a creature ready to tear and destroy. Now he was laying with a human, planning out his life according to Levi’s whims.

“It’s the merging of our blood that will do it.” Eren explained, watching the raven’s face carefully for his reaction. “By accepting me, my blood will lend you some of my power, along with a prolonged lifespan. If you would allow it, after I mate you I can make you into a demon like me.”

Levi’s eyes widened a fraction and the brunet could see thoughts rushing about in his little mate’s head but he had not the will, nor the ability, to read them. Still…Levi didn’t look repulsed at least. That was a good sign.

“It doesn't have to be right away,” the demon stressed quickly before he could panic the raven and scare him off the idea altogether, “I will give you time to think about it.” Eren paused, adoration and determination building in his gaze. “But if you say yes, I will build you a shrine in a place of your choosing so that you will forever be tied to this place. I won't let you be taken to Hell, even if I am pulled back there one day.”

Levi was nodding, but Eren couldn’t tell if he was agreeing with what he had just heard or perhaps even confirming something in his own thoughts. Nevertheless, the raven still gripped the brunet’s shoulders as he spoke, remaining close. He seemed to be having some trouble deciding what to say, or maybe how to say it. But, finally, the words came out.

“If you and I become mates fully,” Levi began, pausing to chew on his lip for a moment, “...will you be safe from Hell?”

Grey eyes looked up at Eren through dark lashes and the demon felt his chest constrict at the sight. Fuck his mate was pretty. A few days ago Eren wouldn’t have known that a man _could_ be considered pretty.

And yet there he was thinking it.

Eren offered the raven a reassuring smile, reaching up to cradle on half of the smaller male’s face with a hand. “I won't be taken back if I'm tied to you.” He promised. “By law of my kin, any slave that is not wanted by their master will be drawn back into Hell after the first few months or so. But once I am tied to you, slave to master, then we will be connected as equals.”

“Yeah?”

The brunet nodded, pausing as an afterthought chased through his mind. “Of course I will always answer to you, my master, my saviour.” He murmured, the words reverent. “My bond with the Underworld will be severed, replaced with you.”

Levi swallowed, overwhelmed by the responsibility that would land on his shoulders should he allow this demon to mate with him. To have such a powerful creature at his beck and call…it was too much for any one individual to handle. But Eren had been nothing but good to him, even providing advice and guidance which had led them here.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so tricky after all? They could always figure things out as they went, and it would be infinitely better to learn on the go than to wait too long…and ultimately lose Eren…forever.

Levi felt a spike of panic shoot through him at the thought and his next words left him in a rush that he could barely understand.

“And that ends all chance of you returning back there?”

Thankfully Eren seemed to comprehend the words without difficulty. But the expression on his face wasn’t exactly reassuring.

“Another demon could pull me back there.” The demon answered, not wanting to lie to his mate even if it was to make him feel better. There was no point in mistruths, but Eren was quick to reassure the raven when his features flickered with distress. “But not to worry, little mate, I'm tougher than I look.” Eren grinned. “There's a reason they locked me up in the first place.”

Levi’s previously concerned features smoothed out into an expression that could only be described as deadpan.

“That's not very comforting, Eren.” The smaller male muttered, his tone so monotonous that Eren laughed.

“Relax,” the brunet coaxed with a smile, “it was only because of how powerful I was becoming. Such a strong creature, and one such as myself who is bored more often than not, would easily be perceived as a threat.” Eren gave a shrug, exhaling through his nose.

“Are you angry with them? With your kin, I mean? For locking you away?”

The demon boy thought about that for a moment, running his hands over Levi’s back in slow movements.

At last, he answered.

“I don't blame them for imprisoning me...but if I ever find any of the fuckers who put me there I can't promise that I won't rip their heads off.” The brunet’s upper lip curled back a little, showing off the tips of pointed teeth. “Their fear I understand. But I will not forgive their betrayal.”

Levi couldn’t help himself; he snorted. “What a volatile creature I brought into the world.”

Eren grinned up at the amused raven, his eyes glowing for the briefest of moments. “Indeed, my Levi. If only you knew...the things I am capable of.”

This time grey eyes rolled, but the action was playful. “Ignorance is bliss, as they say.” The raven muttered in a dry tone.

Eren huffed a laugh.

“You're probably right.” The demon boy conceded. “I cannot imagine the sorts of things that you would have me do if you understood how I could help you.” Eren murmured, dropping his gaze and smiling a little smile. “Then again...perhaps I can imagine.”

Levi wondered about those words, lying still under hands that caressed his back in gentle motions. For the first time, the raven thought about just how powerful Eren could be. What sorts of things could this demon boy do with his abilities? What did he plan to do when he said that he would help Levi?

The raven was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the slow curl of skin and fuzz wrapping around one of his ankles until the tip of Eren’s tail was teasing the underside of one foot. Levi jerked a little at the unexpected contact, squirming for a moment until he heard the brunet snicker.

He glowered at the demon, although there was a touch of playfulness to the expression.

“Stop tickling my feet.”

“Never.”

Levi rolled his eyes, curling his toes in a vain attempt to escape the tickling fuzz of Eren’s tail. He sighed, resigning himself to the childish torture until Eren grew bored.

“Alright, then. I guess I have nothing to lose and everything to gain here.” The raven inhaled slowly, only to exhale in a rush aimed towards his fringe. Eren’s eyes tracked the movement of dark fringe as it blew up in the draft of air. “Humanity hasn’t done me any favours over all the years that I’ve been a part of it. So then…make me a demon like you.”

Eren’s eyes widened, his grip on Levi tightening and his tail forgetting its game with the raven’s feet in favour of snaking around the smaller male’s middle.

Levi smirked down at him, tracing a finger along the ridge of one of the demon’s brows and down the side of his face from temple to jaw.

He chuckled. “Let’s knock this world around a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated.  
> I'm sorry for the wait, life has been interesting and hectic and not at all sparing enough for me to be able to write. But there you go, new chapter. And I'm thinking there should be maybe...seven more until this thing is finished? Maybe? That's a rough guess, I still haven't plotted it all out yet and there will probably be more chapters that that but for now that's my estimate.  
> Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait.


	6. Change of Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren searches for a new home for Levi.

Evening. Levi lay in his room upstairs, curled in bed dreaming happily away in the comfort of a firm mattress and soft blankets.

Eren watched his master sleep a while, teal eyes flickering with every twitch and stretch that the raven-haired male gave. Levi was a particularly restless sleeper, always tossing and turning, stirring at the slightest noise. Eren didn’t like to leave him once unconsciousness overtook the restless human, worrying that Levi might wake to find him gone and therefore not fall back to sleep out of concern.

The brunet exhaled through his nose, resigned to the fact that perhaps Levi would not be quite that concerned. It was only normal for a human being to react less rapidly to a forming bond. Humans were so fickle, too, even amongst their own kind. It could take years for mortals to form proper, unshakable bonds with each other and Eren didn’t even have the advantage of being human. He didn’t even have that in common with his mate, but that wouldn’t stop him from courting the raven. For such a short amount of time spent together, Levi had already warmed to him quite nicely.

It was a start. They would need to be more familiar with each other before any rituals could take place and Eren planned to know each and every last inch of his Levi intimately so that when the time came…he could mate the little man and hopefully make it a pleasurable and memorable experience for all the right reasons.

First, though, Eren wanted a place for his mate to call his own. The demon wasn’t sure if Levi would want to nest like the brunet’s own kin, but it would at least bring Eren comfort to have a place where the only presences were Levi’s and his own. The Reece man wasn’t bothering them but Eren could sense that Levi was unsettled living in a house that was not his own.

Then again the raven had probably never had a proper home of his own to dwell in. Surely if Eren could present him with a worthy place to live, their rapport would grow even further. Besides, the demon had promised his mate the world and Levi would have it.

No matter what effort it took.

Eren dragged in a long and silent breath through his nose, pushing away from the wall against which he had been leaning. Slinking towards the bed, the brunet stooped over the mattress and Levi’s sleeping form to hover a hand over his human’s head, murmuring words in a whisper until the raven’s breathing evened out. The demon felt a little guilty using magic on his mate, but he reasoned that since it was not with harmful intent it would be alright. He certainly would not hesitate to use a healing spell on the raven and Levi would benefit from a night of deep slumber, therefore this little bit of magic would be acceptable.

The brunet promised himself that he would not make a habit of such things.

It was only a simple spell, one that would last until the room lightened with the morning sun, and that gave Eren only the night hours to explore the surrounding town for a suitable place for his master’s new home.

In a brief motion Eren bent and pressed a chaste kiss to the raven’s forehead, the skin there smooth now that his furrowed brows had eased out under the calming effect of the spell. The brunet hoped that Levi would feel better rested in the morning and, with one last glance back at the sleeping man, Eren shut his eyes and disappeared from the room in a quick burst of silence smoke.

 

A paranoid Eren spent five minutes skittering about the outside of the house laying down warding enchantments, unable to leave his mate without some form of protection. With his mind at ease, the demon boy set off to survey the area.

The neighbourhood was well kept for many stretches of street, with house after house lined with neatly trimmed hedges and tidy little fences. Eren breathed deep, bringing in as many scents as he could into his lungs to better analyse the suburb.

There were no dangerous scents here, only the smell of nature, of domestic pets and their equally domesticated humans. This place was safe enough, but Eren wanted to bring his Levi to a home that was far from the slimy backstreets in which they had first met. The raven had been surviving in that filthy place for long enough already and Eren wished only to give his human a palace, a place to live in peace and luxury. But first a simple house would do.

Travelling further into the roads lit by streetlamps, Eren sought for a place that had no yet been inhabited. The pleasant scent of cut timber and damp cement, smells with which the brunet was gradually growing accustomed to, drew him along to a neighbourhood that was undergoing construction in some areas. One block had no less than four new houses being built into little plots of land, but Eren chose a recently finished house that sat among homes that smelled several years older. The materials of those houses also held dust, a sign that they had been around for more than the few weeks that this brand new home had been sitting there.

Standing out front of the new home, Eren looked over the single storey home. It was a modest house, far smaller than the Reeves place but pleasant. It would be a lovely place to hide away his mate while the demon searched for proper accommodation. The brunet strode up the driveway, admiring the white paint and pale grey of the corrugated iron roof. He wondered how everything would look in the morning light, when the green of the lawn caught the golden rays of dawn and the white paint of the house was made yellow.

Reaching out, the brunet touched a hand to the wood of the front door, palm pressed firm and fingers splayed against cool timber. Eren inhaled, closing his eyes for a moment as sensation washed over him like the gentlest waves lapping at bare feet.

Teal eyes opened and the night came alive under his gaze. Fingerprints and the shapes of hands glowed like fireflies over the places where workers had touched wood and brick, metal and pavers. Every individual human being’s touch had a different look, a different smell, just like every human had a different scent to them. The demon could see every sign of life that had passed through here recently, from handprints to footsteps along the driveway. Phantom images flashed within Eren’s head, along with snippets of conversation. Nothing important, just the chatter of builders, and that was enough to satisfy the brunet. This place was safe enough, the material under his touch promising to shelter his little mate well. Security would be important if Eren was to have Levi comfortable while they learned together.

The door’s lock clicked, welcoming the demon inside without protest. Eren stepped past the threshold, keen eyes wide and alert as he slipped into the darkness within. The lights were in here too, mostly footprints in the shapes of shoe soles and the smears of hands that had clutched and heaved furniture around. Eren padded through the rooms, trailing his own fingertips over surfaces to watch his own light being left in his wake.

The layout of the house was favourable; a living space being the first and largest room attached to a conjoined kitchenette and dining area. Towards the back of the house there were two bedrooms across from a laundry and a single bathroom designed to be shared by all occupants of the house. There was a small yard out back that consisted of a stretch of newly planted grass, a spinning clothesline, and a paved path that led around one side of the house to lead back out to the front. Eren deemed the backyard unexciting and ultimately useless, unless of course they needed to bury something or spend time under the sun’s rays. That in itself could be nice and perhaps Eren could even convince Levi to let him spread the smaller male out on the grass and learn new ways to touch him?

It would be well worth suggesting.

And oh, Eren could imagine the look of Levi laid out for him, bare and vulnerable to eager hands and a mouth that longed to please. The demon boy wanted to map out the raven’s body, to learn which places could pull the human’s breath from his lungs, what touches would make the little man writhe. Eren needed to know, wanted it desperately with all of his being.

He wondered if Levi would touch him in return?

The brunet would never dream of asking, would never suggest it when his very instincts howled for him to pleasure and please his master. Eren’s own desires became obsolete in the face of his master’s needs. And there was so much that Eren did not know about how to please his human. There were questions that he wanted to ask, answers that he was dying to know.

How did Levi like to be touched?

Where were his sweet spots; those delicious little places on his body that got him moaning every time?

Would he like being taken face to face, looking into his mate’s eyes? Or perhaps from behind like the more carnal instincts within Eren howled for?

Did he enjoy giving or receiving pleasure? Or perhaps both?

Whatever Levi wanted would be his. It was an easy rule to abide by, beautiful in its simplicity.

Eren smiled, exhaling through his nose and giving one last glance around the rooms. He was pleased with his find and now all that was left was some simple trickery. In the end, all if would take to control this world was a few tricks – a little messing around with people’s perceptions so that they would never look twice at Levi, some tampering to draw electricity and water to this place for his human to use as he wished, food deliveries, and maybe even some petty theft should the raven require any additional comforts.

Of course Eren knew that Levi would never ask him for anything unless he was physically in need of it under threat of dying. That was precisely why all of the demon’s little tricks would need to be done in secret so that his little mate would not have to fret. Levi might not be willing to admit it, not even to himself, but he had quite the noble heart beating in his chest. He wouldn’t want Eren leeching them resources, even though such simple things would barely affect the city.

The people of this world squabbled with each other, fighting in the names of gods that did not exist and would not have cared to help them even if they were real beings – humanity could spare a few meagre resources while they fought each other for power and green paper.

Levi would forgive him, Eren was sure.

If the raven ever asked about his tricks, Eren would tell him everything, anything and more. But ignorance was bliss and the demon hoped to grant his mate that bliss for a while.

On the climb up to the top, Levi would be happy while Eren dealt with the inevitable ugly side of affairs. This wouldn’t be a clean run, but that didn’t matter to the demon. Any excuse to use his power was welcome.

Speaking of which…it was high time that Eren went looking for a suitable meal. He hadn’t tasted flesh since Levi had completed his summoning and there were plenty of scoundrels about on the streets that the boy could examine. He would not take just any meal, but should his eyes find any trace of Levi’s light, the leftover energy of his touch, then those individuals would not live for much longer.

 

The hours passed quickly, Eren’s hunting spree making the time fly by. He devoured no less than three unsavoury folk, leaving nothing behind of them but charred patches of ground which he had ignited once their bodies had been consumed. One of the garish humans had been in the middle of beating some helpless youth, interrupted by a creature that he could not see until the frightened victim fled from sight. Only then did Eren flash into being, all skin and claws and too-sharp teeth. There had been no screams; Eren was very efficient in what he did.

No screams, little mess, no evidence.

Of course, had the brunet been seeking to enjoy himself in feeding then there would have been more to clean up afterwards. As it was, Eren had been too taken with his anger at the humans who had brought his Levi to harm, possibly even one of the causes of some of the raven’s scars. They walked, breathed, and saw no more.

Eren lay happily atop a high wall, stretched out and content, his hunger satisfied as well as an ounce of his worry for Levi. That paranoia built whenever the demon boy considered that his little mate had enemies, ones that had been out to get him even before Eren had arrived.

With three less enemies around to potentially harm his mate, the brunet could relax for a moment. He hummed to himself, delighting in the pleasant temperature of the air and the buzzing satisfaction that thrummed throughout his body. Feeding was always a positive experience, one that made Eren feel sluggish and dazed with contentment. If not for his responsibility, not to mention his devotion to his human mate, Eren wondered how often he would be called to hunt. It was a powerful instinct but, with a mate to court and care for, Eren’s instincts shifted his priorities in order to put Levi first.

If he was being honest with himself, the demon boy preferred it that way. Life got so boring when one was in control of where they went and what they did. With someone else’s life and needs to cater to, Eren felt oddly free. Some might feel caged, but not Eren. Instead, he felt a thrill in his gut knowing that Levi and his desires would take them places that Eren would never have thought to go had he been acting on his own. Existence here could never get boring with Levi. The demon boy was excited to think about what kinds of magic he would use in future, what things he would do to this world and how he would twist it for Levi, all in his name. The path set out before his feet led to places unknown and Eren yearned for the adventure.

His little mate would lead him to all kinds of adventure, of that much Eren was certain. He smiled to himself, eyes closing, and thought about all the things to come.

What a beautiful gift the universe had sent him, a rescuer in need of rescuing himself.

Poor, pretty, petulant Levi. Gorgeous, especially considering that he was a man. Eren still found it strange that he could so easily be drawn to his own sex after millennia of instincts leading him in the opposite direction. How foolish of his own drives, to lead him astray and leave him unprepared to care for his mate.

That was alright. He could learn, could adapt, and make up for his inexperience with unbridled eagerness and determination to please.

A sigh whispered past the brunet’s parted lips and he ran his dark tongue along one sharp tooth. How long would he have to wait before his teeth could pierce Levi’s flesh? When would he know the bliss of claiming his mate, bonding them together through passion and blood?

He hoped it would be soon.

But he was prepared to wait for as long as Levi needed. As long as they both needed.

Eren snapped his head to one side, feeling the sleeping enchantment reaching its end as the night wore on towards morning. The sky was beginning to lighten, threatening Eren with the approaching dawn, and he shot up to travel back to the Reeves house.

With any luck, Levi would be happy to hear the news that they were moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I'm trying to make up for the fact that I left this poor fic dormant for so long. Still, a few updates before Christmas, there you go. I'll try to get at least one more in before ol' Jesus get's his birthday bash on the 25th. No promises, but I'll try. Thanks for your patience and if you have any feedback for me, I would appreciate it.
> 
> P.S. Toss me any ideas you might want for this fic if any spring to mine; I could always use the inspiration to kick my butt into writing gear.


	7. Forever in Service

“Wait, where are we going?”

Levi looked decidedly adorable in the first few minutes of waking up, when his hair was wild from his tossing and turning. Inky locks stuck out in all directions on the raven’s head, fluffy and wild and…dammit, so cute. Eren figured that the little man must have moved about quite a bit as he was coming out of the sleeping spell, no doubt unused to being under the effects of even a simple enchantment. He still looked flawless in Eren’s eyes and the demon boy yearned to run his fingers through that mussed hair. The human’s ebony strands stuck out in places and were pressed flat in others. Sweet Hell-fire, he was adorable, so youthful-looking like this. Levi blinked sleepy, grey eyes over at the russet-haired demon who had woken him.

“Oi, what are you staring at? Stop that.”

Eren wished that he could think of a way to inform Levi of his cuteness without earning himself some kind of punishment. Alas, Levi was too attached to his manly pride and too defensive of being short-statured – any comment about him being adorable would no doubt land the brunet in all kinds of trouble. Instead Eren enjoyed the raven’s sleepy display in silence, his tail coiling happily around his left calf. The demon waited in the doorway, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet in eagerness.

“I found us a new home.” Eren winced, wishing that he had enough self-control to wait and explain properly instead of just launching into his news like a kid telling their parents about show and tell. It was too late to take the words back, however, so the brunet kept going. “It’s completely uninhabited, since I’ve noticed you don’t enjoy other human company.”

Levi made a face at the brunet but he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood anyway.

“It’s too early. I can feel it. Why are you always so chipper?” Levi complained.

He went to take a step, stumbled a little, and reached an arm out towards Eren in a silent request for assistance.

Eren’s chest flooded with a metaphorical warmth and he darted to the raven’s side without thinking to hold back on his speed, wrapping his tail around the smaller male’s middle to keep him balanced. Levi didn’t flinch at the blur of movement, thankfully, but his hair was whipped into further disarray by the brief breeze Eren caused. The brunet cringed, hanging his head and mumbling an apology.

“I forget to be anything but myself around you.” Eren sighed.

Levi didn’t say anything, merely slid an arm around the demon’s shoulders so that Eren could help him walk in a straight line without face-planting on the first step.

“Why the fuck am I so tired?” The raven complained suddenly. “I feel like I slept for a decade, but my body is telling me to lie the fuck down.”

Eren glanced up, finding Levi’s little frown of confusion to be equally adorable as his messy hair. He refrained from mentioning this, too. The demon boy didn’t want to tell his master that he’d had a spell put on him, but Eren’s gut twisted uncomfortably at the thought of keeping secrets from Levi. There would be no helping it, then. Eren sighed.

“I put a mild sleeping spell on you.” The brunet admitted. “To make sure you got a decent night’s rest while I went to search for a more suitable place for you to reside.”

It had been necessary, no matter how bad Eren had felt at the time. Even now he felt guilty about using magic on his mate without asking permission first, but it could be damaging to their bond for the human to wake up alone and suspect, even for a moment, that he had been abandoned.

Eren would not lose his human to something so easily avoidable.

The raven-haired man gave a sigh, pressing the heels of his palms against closed lids.

“You and your fucking spells.” Levi grumbled, tossing his head.

His bangs flopped with the motion. Eren surrendered to the urge to lean his head against the raven’s.

“Don’t push me.” The human griped, feeling the shift in Eren’s weight.

A fond little smile curved the brunet’s mouth. He had barely moved, just pressing his side against Levi’s. It was a tactic used to comfort, at least to other demons. Feeling physical contact could calm and soothe.

Even with Levi grumbling and twisting, Eren felt that he wasn’t exactly unsettled. Just disoriented. That would go away as his mind cleared, of both sleep and the ending effects of Eren’s sleeping spell.

“I didn’t mean to.” Eren murmured into Levi’s hair.

“It’s hard enough walking without you leaning on me. You’re heavy.”

Eren ignored the sleepy man’s irritated muttering. He nuzzled the side of Levi’s face, smirking against pale hands when they tried to push his head away. He refused to budge, even nipping at the resisting fingertips.

“May I carry you?” Eren murmured into the quiet.

Levi gave a mighty yawn, whining slightly on the end of it. The sound was unintentional, of course, but Eren could have cried. Levi was so damned cute. The raven would probably gut him if he ever knew that Eren had so much as _thought_ the word cute in his presence.

“You may.” The raven replied in a purposefully posh tone, turning his nose towards the ceiling in display that was almost playful and giving a regal sweep of his wrist.

Eren grinned, delighted that his master felt well enough to tease him in this way. He had the smaller male in his arms in seconds and carried Levi down to the kitchenette bridal style. The raven barely complained for once, probably because it took the demon boy all of two seconds to get them from the bedroom to the kitchenette counter.

Setting Levi carefully onto one of the stools, Eren started to think of what his little mate might want to eat.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something? I could-”

“Shhh…shush, geez.” Levi tried to press a finger to Eren’s mouth to hush his questioning but missed and ended up slumping against the brunet’s side instead. Levi huffed but didn’t bother trying to right himself. “Too early. Shush.”

The sleeping enchantment should have been wearing off by now, Eren thought. He hadn’t thought the spell to be a particularly strong one and yet his human was all but falling asleep in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I shouldn’t have used a spell on you like that. I thought you’d be a little more resistant to magic.” The demon boy fretted.

He knew the raven’s drowsiness would wear off eventually. Levi would just need more exposure to Eren’s magic before he grew used to its effects. All good things in time.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Eren inquired quietly, smiling at the sleepy raven trying to cuddle his arm like it was a pillow. “Or should I take you back to bed?”

He couldn’t help but nuzzle Levi, instincts rising up in him to protect this fragile little creature and hide him away from the world.

“I’m up, I’m up.” Levi argued, despite having his eyes closed at the time. “Jus’gimme a minute.”

“You’ll be asleep in a minute.” Eren countered.

“Shush, You’re so loud.”

“I’m not even talking that loud.” Eren smiled fondly, lowering his voice to a soft murmur.

Anything quieter and he would be whispering.

“Tch.” Levi uttered in response to that, dismissive as ever even while he was sleepy. The raven reached up to swat at Eren’s head but ended up absently rubbing behind his ear like one might for a dog. “Loud and talking back? What a troublesome demon you are.”

Eren stilled, even his tail stopped swishing, and a purr threatened to rise in his throat. His toes curled as Levi continued to scratch behind his ear, shocked at his body’s reaction. Then again Eren supposed it shouldn’t be a shock to find that he didn’t know everything about himself. Living in Hell meant that one didn’t usually experience many gentle touches. This was new, it was foreign, and Eren found that he liked it a lot.

He started purring, a defeated expression on his face. He couldn’t help it. The fact that his human was touching him at all, and willingly at that, was too much in itself for Eren to be able to keep his composure.

At least Levi didn’t seem to notice.

“ _Shuuuush_.”

Okay maybe he did notice.

Eren grimaced when he couldn’t bring himself under control, the contented purring continuing in his throat. From where he was still slumped, Levi gave an irritated click of his tongue.

“I am sorry, master.” Eren apologised, swallowing. He couldn’t help but lean into Levi’s hand. “That feels nice.”

“What does?” Levi blinked his eyes open, took one look at what he was doing, and gave a huff of a chuckle. “Oh.”

He pulled his hand away.

Eren whined in protest.

“You really are a nuisance.” Levi commented, reaching to tickle under the demon’s chin to see if it would get him a similar reaction. It did. “Always crying for attention. Do you roll over and play fetch too?”

Eren made a face, butting his head against Levi’s hovering hand like an animal seeking to be petted.

“As demeaning as that would be, if you asked me to do so I would consider it.” The brunet admitted.

“Consider? Not just obey?” Levi teased him, dropping his hand after tweaking the demon’s earlobe. “Interesting.”

At this Eren gave a wry smirk. “Blind obedience has never been my strong point.” He stated.

Levi considered him for a moment, meeting the demon’s gaze. Those eyes were almost defiant, but there was no real challenge in them.

“Good thing I don’t want a slave then.” Levi said.

“Indeed.”

Levi shifted, trying to nestle closer, and Eren gave a fond sigh. He scooped the sleepy male up and sat on the kitchen stool himself, bringing the raven onto his lap and arranging him against his front. Levi protested only for a moment before slumping against the demon’s chest, resting his head against Eren’s shoulder.

“Is that better?” Eren asked, holding the smaller male so that he wouldn’t slide off his lap.

“This’d be great if you had a hoodie for me to climb into.” Levi muttered and Eren recognised his tone as dry.

Sarcasm, then? Sarcasm hiding the truth? Levi, while human, was difficult to read at times.

“Hoodie?” The brunet questioned, one eyebrow arching up in confusion.

“I’ll show you some time.” Levi muttered, dropping the subject as quickly as he had taken it up. “Alright…I think I’m kind of awake now.” He didn’t move away, though. Eren was not-so-secretly grateful. “What were you going on about a new home?”

Eren straightened, his excitement returning as he recalled the ideal little place he had found for his master.

“Yes, oh yes. I went searching, as I said before, and I discovered a lovely little house that I think you will like very much.” The brunet paused only to wait for Levi’s nod to affirm that he was listening, before continuing on. “It’s a new house, only recently built. I could tell; the smell of cut timber and workers was everywhere.”

“Ew.” The raven complained.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry.” Eren shook his head even though Levi was not looking at him. “My senses are far keener than yours. I doubt you’ll smell anything out of the ordinary.”

“You’d be surprised.”

The demon cocked his head, considering the human in his arms for a moment.

“If you do find anything dissatisfactory about the location, please tell me.” Eren said simply. “I am confident that I can fix any problems that you might find.”

“You sound pretty confident.” Levi said, eyeing the brunet.

The demon boy only nodded, not about to brush off his early comment. “Considering the abilities that I have, that shouldn’t surprise you.”

“It doesn’t surprise me.” Levi muttered back. “You’ve been a cocky little shit from day one.”

The raven flicked Eren’s forehead. It was only a light impact and the demon had a feeling that he wasn’t being reprimanded in earnest.

“I apologise.” He said anyway.

Levi huffed out an amused exhale, looking at the countertop. “So tell me about this place you found. Is it far from here?”

Eren nodded before he realised that Levi probably wouldn’t be able to see the action.

“Far enough that you’ll notice the difference.” He said aloud, knowing that Levi would approve of a verbal response and some details rather than a simple nod. “I thought that you would feel more at home in an area that is…let’s call it more down to earth.”

“You mean less fancy.” Levi stated. “It’s okay,” he said when Eren cringed and whimpered out an apology, “you’re right; I’m not suited for a rich life. I’ve never really wanted it. A house with a garden would suit me.”

“I’ll build you a garden. A beautiful one.”

Levi actually chuckled at that. He gave a thoughtful hum before shaking his head. “Thanks, twerp, but I was thinking something more practical. I’m not really a flower guy. I do miss my vegetables though.”

Eren made a mental note of that. “I’ll build you a plot for you to plant new vegetables. The whole back yard can become a vegetable patch if you want?”

“One decision at a time, Eren.” Levi smirked, shaking his head. “I was still getting over the news that there’d be a back yard.”

Eren was somewhat relieved by the fact that, despite the modesty of the new location that he had chosen, Levi would still be impressed.

“I hope you like it.” The brunet hummed.

“So do I.” Levi agreed, heaving a sigh that Eren suspected was meant to sound more dramatic than the raven actually felt. “I hope this new place is at least half decent. Moving around all the time is a shitty plan.”

Eren winced, feeling as though it were his fault that Levi could not get attached to a home. Then again his little mate had been forced to survive in awful conditions long before Eren had come along. Having to fight for survival every day was something that the demon boy could relate to, however, and he found himself feeling pleased that he and his human were so compatible. There would be no more fighting or struggling to live on, not for Levi. Not now that he had Eren. No, the demon vowed that Levi would have anything and everything; from the simplest trinket to the most devastating weapon on this Earth should the raven ask it of him. For now, though, a simple house for them both to live in. That should be enough for at least a while, just until Levi warmed a little more to the idea of having a demonic creature as a mate. With any luck, Levi would be able to find something he liked in the new home that the brunet had found. Eren desperately wanted Levi to like it. He wanted to be able to make this place a true home for them. A nest, just for the two of them to share.

“If you like the new site then we’ll stay there as long as you want.” Eren said, his tone bordering on reverent.

The raven shot him a look that made Eren blink towards the floor.

“What are you, some kind of satanic Santa Claus?” Levi grumbled, unhappy that he was conscious before the sky had even changed from early-morning orange to blue. “This had better be worth it or no sex for you.”

“Is that a formal threat?” Eren asked, cocking his head to one side. “It isn’t very motivational to ban me from something that I hadn’t even had the privilege of beforehand-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Eren closed his mouth, grinning in silence. He knew it probably wasn’t a good thing to tease his human so early in the day, but Levi was so interesting when he was sleepy.

Food was made and Eren watched Levi eat in contented silence. One day, hopefully one day soon, Levi would no longer be limited by these primitive needs of the flesh. Eating, if he chose to do it at all, would be a pleasure, an indulgence, rather than a requirement of survival.

Levi finished. He refused to leave the kitchen until the dishes were clean. It was a mundane task, something that Eren himself would have ignored and left for the resident of the house to take care of. But Levi was very strict.

Eren huffed and sighed, but the dishes got done.

Up the stairs they went, Levi in Eren’s arms bridal style until they reached the temporary nest.

Bed. Bedroom, Eren corrected himself.

Humans didn’t really nest in the same way demons did and he had to keep that in mind before lumping any assumptions onto his little mate-to-be. Eventually the raven would become familiar with those notions and instincts, but by then he would be far from human.

He sat back while Levi padded over to the bed to put on proper clothes – ones that Eren had fashioned for him from materials found in the house owner’s wardrobe. These garments would fit the little man, at least, and that was what mattered. Eren could always acquire new clothes for Levi at a later date.

They had so much to do. Eren would ensure his little mate had the world in his palm. His every whim would be granted.

Levi would want for nothing, and no one would ever do wrong by him again. Eren would make sure of that.

He came out of his thoughts in time to watch the human shedding his pyjamas and the sudden view he was granted was more than Eren had been prepared for. He cursed his body for responding so quickly, knowing that Levi would ignore him regardless of his blatant arousal. That was probably for the best – Eren didn’t want to go testing his resolve too much without them having bonded.

The demon boy squeezed his eyes shut, reprimanding himself mentally, and by the time he blinked up again Levi at least had pants on.

Eren exhaled, shaky, and spoke before he could have the sense to shut his mouth.

“Jesus Christ I want to blow you so bad right now.”

Levi half-turned, cocked an eyebrow in silence, and resumed pulling a new shirt on.

“A blaspheming demon?” The human chuckled, pulling on the ends of his sleeves to adjust how they sat. “That’s priceless.”

Levi didn’t sound as amused as his words might have suggested, but Eren was rapidly learning the raven’s excessive use of sarcasm.

The brunet didn’t realise that he had been purring, the sound distinctively possessive, until Levi waved a finger back and forth in his direction. Eren knew what _that_ meant. _No_. He pressed his ears back against his skull and ducked his head, huffing in disappointment. He felt that disappointment most bitterly between his legs, length throbbing for attention.

Levi gave a dry snort, turning to pick up a second shirt to fight the chill of the morning air, and Eren knew his frustration had not gone unnoticed. How could it? Eren felt like one of those beasts that humans kept for company – a dutiful canine waiting for its master’s attention.

Levi knew it too, knew that he had such a powerful creature completely wrapped around his little finger. Before Eren could start whining, though, the raven spoke.

“New home.” The raven muttered, his words muffled at first until he popped his head through the collar of a grey, long-sleeved sweatshirt. “New home first, sexual advances later.”

Now that was a plan that Eren could get behind.

He grinned, a smile full of sharp teeth. “Yes, master.”

With Levi’s words, Eren knew he was accepted. The raven had not denied him his wish, only postponing it…and not for long. Soon there would be no barrier between them, no lingering awkwardness on Levi’s part. He would become intimately familiar with Eren, with the concept of their bond.

Eren would take him, claim him, bond him…and soon. First, they would settle into their new home. Levi would build his nest there, find security in those walls.

Next…they would take on the world.

“Let’s go, Levi. We have a lot to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I had planned to go places with this fic but alas, I don't have the time to commit to long stories and while that does suck, I didn't want to leave off on a chapter that couldn't at least serve as a passable ending.
> 
> From here, of course Eren and Levi would have bonded. Eren would have taken care of all the threats in the city that were tied to Levi, like old connections from his time as a thug. It would have been delightfully intense and lots of douchebags would have died. And naturally Levi would have unknowingly ended up pretty much a world ruler.
> 
> The End.
> 
> So there you have it. Sorry I couldn't get this finished in a more rounded way but this will have to do. Thanks for reading and I'll be back in future with other fics, but I'll be sticking to oneshots or twoshots from this point on. At least that way I can promise not to disappoint in this way again.
> 
> Once again, thank you everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do another few chapters of this. Not sure how many. Toss me some feedback if you've got a sec, it would be greatly appreciated.  
> Cheers for reading.


End file.
